La Prêtresse du Vent et Le Gardien de L'Esprit
by Lunadrielle
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'une Élémentaliste viendrait faire dans la Communauté de l'Anneau? La mystéreuse Prêtresse du Vent suit elle Legolas? Leurs destins seraient ils reliés par une âme blanche? Quel cruel destin les attend?
1. Ch1Déception d'une Elfe

_Salut chers lecteurs !_

_Le personnage rajouté c'est Doloriel, la petite sœur d'Arwen, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian. Tout le reste appartient à Tolkien._

_Note : D'un chapitre à l'autre, il arrive que j'aie passé des bouts dans la quête de l'anneau, car il ne se passait rien de différent de ce qui ce passait habituellement dans les livres ou les films, donc je l'ai passé pour pas que ce soit plate à lire pour vous ! De plus, les petits trais représentent un lapse de temps écouler ou bien des moments qui non pas vraiment besoin d'être mit pour pas s'ennuyer !_

_Note imp. : Il se peut que j'ai oublier ou pas vu des petites erreurs, alors je m'en excuse à l'avance ! Aussi, il y a quelques chapitres qui sont un peu court, je m'en excuse… Et envoyer moi, des reviews ! Soyez généreux, c'est ma première fanfic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 1 Déception d'une Elfe_

_Nous sommes dans le Seigneur des Anneaux I. À Fondcombe, quelques minutes avant que le conseil d'Elrond commence…_

_------_

Le conseil commença à se réunir et Doloriel, grande brune aux yeux bleu océan, voulait y assister. Elle regarda son père avec une question dans le regard, qu'il la comprit parfaitement : « Puis-je assister au conseil, père ?» Puis sa réponse fut : «Oui !», mais en vérité, Elrond aurait préféré que non, puisque le sujet ne la concernait en rien. Toutefois la générosité de son père prit le dessus. Alors Doloriel fit son entrer, elle portait une belle robe bleu moyen avec de grande manches bleu poudre et au décolleter en demi-cercle argent. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de son père.

La conversation commença …

Puis Frodon mit l'anneau sur l'autel …

Par la suite, Gimli tenta de le détruire d'un coup de hache, mais sans succès, elle se brisa et Gimli fut projeté au sol. Pendant, l'impact Frodon ressentit la présence de l'œil, ainsi que Doloriel puisqu'elle est sensible à toute présence du mal. Elle fit un sursaut et eut mal à la tête pendant 30 secondes. Seulement Gandalf le remarqua, chez les 2 individus.

Ensuite, une chicane éclata entre Gimli et Legolas, puis tout le monde s'en mêla, provoquant un vacarme. Le seul qui ne participa à ce vacarme c'était Frodon. Tandis que Doloriel, elle tenta de calmer Gimli et Legolas en ce mettant entre les 2 et en mettant ses mains sur leurs épaules. Ce qui les calma un peu, en voyant son visage doux et chaleureux. Quand Doloriel toucha Legolas elle sentit en lui une impression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils cherchant toujours pourquoi cette sensation c'est produit. Legolas remarqua son regard songeur et lui demanda en lui prenant l'épaule :

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Dame Doloriel ? Vous sembler être sous le choc …

- Heu… Oui … Oui, oui, tout va bien ne vous en faites pas, répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, puis elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de beaux yeux, comme tout Elfe, mais les siens, ils étaient d'un bleu ciel très perçant.

Puis soudain, Frodon se leva et dit dans l'euphorie :

- Je vais le faire, je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, bien que … Je n'en connaisse pas le moyen …

Sur ces paroles, tout le monde ce tût puis Aragorn lui offrit son aide et dit :

- Mon épée est vôtre.

Puis Legolas dit :

- Et mon arc est vôtre.

Ensuite Gimli :

- Et ma hache !

- Ainsi que les forces de la nature …

Ce fût Doloriel qui prononça ces derniers mots. Tout le monde la regarda de travers, avec leurs yeux qui voulaient dire : « Vous ! … Une femme dans une quête ! » Elrond fût abasourdit par l'engagement de sa fille, mais il ne dit rien.

Puis Gandalf, Boromir, Sam, Merry et Pippin de se joignirent au groupe. Elrond dit :

- Neuf compagnons… Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Doloriel se demanda pourquoi son père avait dit 9, ils étaient 10 en réalité, mais elle se dit qu'il a dût mal compter.

Lorsque le conseil se retira, Elrond dit à sa fille :

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette décision ?

- Je sens en mon cœur une force qui a besoin d'être dévoilée. Je sens qu'ils ont besoin de moi, que j'ai un rôle à jouer avant que cette histoire ne se termine, avant même qu'elle n'est commencée.

- (soupir) Alors si tu es certaine de ce que tu ressens, suis ton instinct, ma fille et que la lumière d'Aldébaran t'accompagne, répondit Elrond en pointant des yeux le collier de sa fille. Il était pareil à celui de sa soeur mais le sien était bleu ciel et argent. C'est la lumière d'Aldébaran, son étoile protectrice.

Doloriel prit son père dans ses bras en signe de réconfort pour le rassurer. Puis elle partit se préparer dans sa chambre.

Doloriel sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une veste grise claire, lacer à l'avant, sans manches et qui lui arrêtait au milieu des cuisses. Elle avait une blouse bleue à manche longue, une ceinture noire, d'un pantalon bleu nuit, ample à la base et pardessus, il y avait une sorte de jupe grise qui arrêtait aux ¾ des jambes dont il y avait une fente en avant de la taille à la base. Finalement, elle avait des bottes noires. Elle se rendit à l'entrer, attendant les autres membres de la Communauté. Il y avait déjà Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

- Pourrais-je savoir, pourquoi une Élémentaliste ce joint à cette quête ? demanda Gimli à Doloriel.

- Parce que dans toute quête, maître Nain, on a toujours besoin de la nature et de ses Éléments lors d'un long et dur voyage. De plus, pour les manifester, il vous faut un de leurs invocateurs, répondit Doloriel en gardant son sang froid et demeurant poli.

- La nature doit être de notre côté, Gimli, c'est elle qui dépend de maintes décision, répliqua Aragorn.

- Dame Doloriel et Aragorn on raison, Gimli, nous avons besoin d'une personne comme elle, répliqua à son tour Legolas et il échangea un sourire avec Doloriel en signe d'appréhension.

Par la suite, Boromir arriva et dit à Doloriel:

- C'est vraiment une folie, Dame Doloriel, c'est très inapproprié de votre part. C'est du suicide. Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour ce genre de mission.

- Je ne suis pas une femme comme toutes les autres, Boromir, je suis une Élémentaliste, invocatrice des éléments ! Je ne suis pas faible de corps et d'esprit !» répliqua Doloriel qui ne pouvait ce laisser insulter de la sorte.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui avec un regard perçant et accompagner d'un fort courant d'air, mystérieusement.

- Alors est-ce que qu'une femme dans votre genre serait capable de tenir une épée , répliqua Boromir.

Doloriel en eut assez de ces paroles outrageuses, elle sortit son épée et la mit à 5 centimètres de la gorge de Boromir et dit :

- Je sais très bien la manier, mieux que quiconque et sûrement mieux que vous ! répliqua sèchement Doloriel, furieuse.

Boromir malgré la surprise et la rapidité de son geste, poussa délicatement l'épée de Doloriel du doigt et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Doloriel, gardez votre calme, je vous en pris, dit Legolas en mettant sa main sur son épaule et de l'autre abaissent son épée.

Puis Aragorn éloigna Boromir de cette dernière, en disant :

- Boromir, soyez plus indulgent avec elle ! Voyons !

Doloriel serra son épée et s'éloigna des autres. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et baissa la tête. Legolas la regarda, inquiet et vint s'asseoir au près d'elle.

- Pourquoi cette larme ? demanda Legolas en lui releva la tête de la main pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux bleu océan et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son pouce, rester forte, aussi forte que toute les forces de la nature que vous pouvez contrôler.

- Merci bien, mais je doute fort que cette force me sois dévoiler, mais je peux bien essayer de la trouver, répondit Doloriel choyer par ses paroles et elle rendit son sourire.

Ils se levèrent et rejoint les autres. Aragorn lui sourit pour lui donner du courage et Doloriel le lui rendit. Gandalf et les 4 hobbits arrivèrent. Quand tous furent prêts à partir, Elrond arriva à la hâte et dit à sa fille à part des autres :

- Doloriel, je ne peux te laisser partir ! D'abord et avant tout, parce que tu es ma fille. Tu ne peux courir un tel risque ! Cette mission n'est pas faite pour toi, je ne te laisserai pas partir, Doloriel ! Ta sœur, elle, elle comprend, mais toi tu es encore jeune !

Il n'eut que Legolas et Aragorn qui comprirent ses paroles, premièrement parce qu'ils étaient les plus proches d'eux et deuxièmement parce qu'Elrond venait de lui a parler en Elfique. Ils étaient surpris et attendait la réaction de Doloriel. Tout en faisaient semblant de ne pas les entendrent.

Doloriel sous le choc, finit par dire, en Elfique, bien sûr :

- Pourquoi ce revirement de décision tout d'un coup ? J'avais votre accord, père !

- Je ne peux laisser ma propre fille amadouer mon esprit, ce qui influence grandement mes décisions ! Aller, viens !» répondit Elrond, puis il s'en alla tranquillement.

Doloriel se retourna vers Legolas et Aragorn qui avaient tout entendu. Elle déversa quelques larmes et regarda ses compagnons qui avaient pleins de compassions et de déception dans leurs yeux. Elle leurs sourit, voulant dire : « Au revoir !». Puis elle se retourna et s'en alla. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna. Legolas entendit dans son esprit la voix de Doloriel qui disait :

« - Puisque je ne peux vous accompagnez de corps, Legolas, pourrais-je au moins vous accompagniez d'esprit ? Mon esprit vous suivrait dans les ombres de la nature et ainsi nous pourrions communiquer. »

Legolas surprit de l'entendre dans sa tête, se retourna dans la direction de Doloriel, mais elle avait les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait attirer son regard pour lui répondre, donc il lui répondit par la pensée, avec le plus de concentration possible :

« - Je vous le permet, Dame Doloriel, vous pourrez toujours nous aidez par vos conseils lors de moment déterminant et ou de difficulté.

- Je vous remercie, que les Éléments vous viennent en aide ! »

Legolas regarda à nouveau dans sa direction. Doloriel marchait dos à lui, puis elle se tourna et lui fit un léger clin d'œil, comme si elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Ensuite, elle se retourna et partit. Legolas ne comprit pas le sens de son regard, mais il était certain qu'elle était mystérieuse. Retrouvant ses esprits, Legolas se mit en route avec le reste de la Communauté tout en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Doloriel.

_Fin du premier chapitre !_


	2. Ch2Un être étrange

_Chapitre 2 Un être étranger _

_La Communauté était rendu dans la forêt de Lothlorien, chez Galadriel en train de ce reposer. Un chant fut chanté en l'honneur de Gandalf, qui n'était plus des leurs, après leur passage dans les mines de la Moria._

_-----_

Legolas dit en entendant ce chant :

- Je ne peux vous la traduire, ma peine est trop ressente…

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix de Doloriel qui lui disait :

« - Ne vous en faites pas, chez ami, car je sens en mon cœur que Gandalf n'est pas dans l'autre monde. »

Legolas n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre que cela ne ce pouvait tout simplement pas, c'était invraisemblable…

Soudainement, il vit un être, encagouler d'une cape bleu, qui passait à l'entrer de leur refuge à 5 mètres de lui. Puis l'être laissa paraître un de ses yeux et disparu une fractions de secondes après s'être retourner. Legolas ne reconnut pas cet être qui semblait être un Elfe hors du commun.

Puis, Legolas alla rejoindre Aragorn pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait vu :

- Aragorn, je ne le vous est pas dit, mais il faudrait que vous le sachiez ; je peux communiquer par la pensée avec Doloriel, elle me la demander avant notre départ de Fondcombe.

- Vraiment ! Pour quel motif ?

- Pour avoirs conseils et réconfort lorsque la Communauté serait en difficulté…

- Ha d'accord ! Ça pourrait sûrement nous être utile ! Vous a-t-elle parler depuis ?

- Oui, il y a seulement quelques secondes de cela !

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Que Gandalf ne serait pas mort…

- Mais c'est impossible, Legolas !

- Oui, je le sais bien … C'est absurde… Mais il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais vous faire part. J'ai cru voir, après ma communication avec Doloriel, un être, une personne, cacher d'une cape bleu, qui a passer en l'espace de quelques secondes à 5 mètres de nous. Et aussi, j'ai vu un de ses yeux, il était d'un bleu très perçant. Puis, il a disparu…

- Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Vous êtes très chanceux de l'avoir vu, car on ne la voit que très rarement !

- Qui est-ce ?

- On dit que c'est une femme aux yeux d'Elfe. On la connaît sous le nom de «Bryzdelle» ou bien «La Prêtresse du vent». Il parait qu'elle est une magicienne redoutable, à l'esprit maléfique et envoûtant. Des gens disent qu'elle est dangereuse, mais d'autres disent que c'est une âme qui ère, une rôdeuse de la nature.

- Est-ce qu'il y a bien des gens qui l'on déjà vu ?

- Pas plus d'une poignée de personne dont la majorité n'était que des Elfes, sans aucun doute parce que vous avez une grande perception visuelle.

- Sans doute …

- Maintenant, reposez-vous, on a une longue route à faire demain…

- Oui, à demain…

- A demain !

Puis ils allèrent dormir avec les autres.

_Fin du chapitre 2 !_


	3. Ch3Première rencontre

_Chapitre 3 Première rencontre_

_Ils avaient arrêté devant les chutes et tous étaient débarquer des 3 bateaux que l'on leurs avait donner en quittant Lothlorien. Les orcques arrivèrent…_

_-----_

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et Boromir étaient en train de combattre les orcques, mais seulement Boromir était plus loin des autres, on ne sait où.

Où combattirent Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli, des flèches venues du haut des arbres, apparurent et des orcques furent leurs cibles. Soudain une ombre bleue apparue, c'était Bryzdelle. Elle semblait leur venir en aide, elle tua beaucoup d'orcques avec sa splendide épée. Legolas fut surpris de la voir, surtout qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il trouva qu'elle avait une très grande agilité avec son épée, une agilité qui lui était familière, mais il ne sut de qui. Puis après quelques minutes, elle s'en alla en direction des chutes et disparut dans la forêt.

Aragorn et Legolas entendirent le cor du Gondor, celui de Boromir et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction du bruit.

Pendant ce temps, Boromir était entouré d'orcques et tenta de protéger Merry et Pippin. Ce fut sans succès, les hobbits furent enlevés par les orcques et Boromir reçu une après l'autre, 2 flèches d'orcques. Il tomba à genou à bout de force, les orcques étaient tous partit sauf un. Il était à quelques mètres de Boromir le visant d'une autre flèche.

Aragorn et Legolas arrivèrent, ils virent au loin Bryzdelle, sous un arbre regardant Boromir ce faire tuer à quelques mètres d'elle. Aragorn alla au secours de Boromir et élimina l'orcque après un dur combat. Tandis que Legolas était resté plus caché observant Bryzdelle et se demanda : « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu au secours de Boromir tandis qu'elle est venu pour Aragorn, Gimli et moi ? Elle est disparate, illisible, incompréhensible, sans cœur !... de regarder cet affreux spectacle sans rien faire ! Elle aurait pu le sauvé !... »

Legolas, en colère, courut dans la direction de Bryzdelle et elle se mit à courir en le voyant venir. Elle courrait avec légèreté, comme le vent, puis Legolas gagna du terrain. Ensuite, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et sortit son épée. Legolas s'arrêta et sortit ses 2 lames d'argents. Ils étaient face à face, à 2 mètres. Malheureusement, Legolas ne put voir son visage, il était caché encore une fois par son capuchon. Legolas, furieux, attaqua le premier et le combat commença. Ils étaient tous les 2 au même niveau. Au bout de 10 minutes, Legolas atteint son adversaire à l'épaule gauche. Tellement, il l'avait bien touchée, elle ne put continuer à combattre puisque qu'elle était gauchère. Donc, elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard. Legolas, essoufflé et fier de son coup, retourna voir Aragorn et Boromir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Aragorn était au près de Boromir qui était allongé sur le sol, mort. Ensuite, ils allèrent sur le bord de l'eau où il y avait déjà Gimli. Ils firent un dernier hommage à Boromir.

Frodon et Sam étaient déjà sur l'autre rive, donc Legolas mit un bateau à l'eau, pour les rejoindrent. Il se retourna et Aragorn dit :

- Le sort de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains… mais nous ne lasserions pas tomber Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce… Allons chasser de l'orcques !

Puis le trio partit, en direction opposer. Pendant qu'ils couraient, Legolas eut une image qui lui revint à l'esprit. Il se souvint très exactement où il avait blesser Bryzdelle. C'était une ligne horizontale, en plein milieu du bras. Ce qu'elle avait de particulier cette blessure, c'est que dans la peau, un petit morceau d'une des lames de Legolas y était rester accrocher. Legolas ne fit point attention à ce souvenir peu important ; de la blessure de son nouvel ennemi…

_Fin du troisième chapitre !_

_ Désolé, il est un peu pas mal court !_


	4. Ch4Révélations inattendues

_Chapitre 4 Révélations inattendues_

_Le trio rencontra les Rohirrims et ils leur donnèrent deux chevaux. Puis, ils partirent et le trio alla où les Rohirrims avaient anéantis les orcques qu'ils pourchassaient._

_-----_

Gimli chercha dans la pile de carcasses brûlées et trouva l'une des ceintures des hobbits. Ils étaient morts. Aragorn était furieux et énormément déçu. Legolas marmonna de l'Elfique pour la mort des hobbits. Ensuite, il entendit la voix de Doloriel dans son esprit qui disait :

« - N'aillez crainte mes amis, Merry et Pippin ne sont pas loin, continuez à les chercher. N'aillez crainte mes amis …

- J'en doute fort Doloriel …, » lui répondit Legolas triste.

- Legolas, je crains que Doloriel est tord, dit Aragorn.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? demanda Legolas, surpris.

- Oui…J'ai cru l'entendre…

Soudain, Aragorn regarda le sol et vit les traces des hobbits. Ils les suivirent et se rendirent jusque devant la forêt de Fangorn. Une lueur d'espoir apparu sur leur visage. Les hobbits seraient peut-être en vie. Le trio continua de suivre leurs traces dans la vieille forêt.

Soudain, Doloriel leurs dit subitement : «Attention, Prenez garde !» Legolas, entendant ces mots, redoubla d'attention. Il sentit le magicien blanc derrière eux. Ils l'attaquèrent par surprise, mais cela n'eut aucun résultat. Par la suite, le magicien blanc les rassura que les hobbits étaient en sécurité. Puis, ils purent enfin voir le visage de Saroumane, mais ce n'était pas lui, mais Gandalf… Il est devenu Gandalf le Blanc.

Ils sortirent de la forêt de Fangorn et Gandalf appela son cheval blanc, c'était le «Seigneur de tous les chevaux». Ensuite, ils se mirent en route vers Edoras à vive allure.

Tout à coup, Legolas vit un faucon bleu-gris passer à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Il dit :

- Ce faucon me semble bien étrange, il n'est pas normal…

- Je crois que c'est Bryzdelle, on dit qu'elle prend souvent l'aspect d'un faucon pour voyager et pour tromper ces ennemis qu'elle cherche à prendre par surprise, répondit Aragorn en regardant l'oiseau. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'une personne puisse se transformer en faucon…

- Qu'est ce que qui peut bien l'amener dans cette région, si c'est bien elle ? demanda Legolas en voyant le faucon disparaître dans les nuages.

- Nul ne s'est quel sont ses buts, ni de quel côté elle est…, répondit Aragorn.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Edoras et allèrent vers la porte du château d'or, où on leurs demandèrent de se désarmés. Ils entrèrent, Gandalf s'approcha du roi qui avait l'esprit conquit par Saroumane et le libéra de l'envoûtement. Puis le roi retrouva ses esprits et alla à la tombe de son fils, avec Gandalf. Ensuite, ils revinrent avec 2 enfants dont le village avait été rasé par l'ennemi. Eowyn les nourrit et prit soin d'eux sous la présence du roi, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et une autre personne inconnu sans importance qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. Legolas regarda dans sa direction, cette personne avait une cape bleu et dont le visage était cacher. Elle lui semblait familière et il pensa à Bryzdelle. Il était sûr que c'était elle. Donc, il se dirigea vers elle avec colère. Puis, Aragorn l'interpella :

- Legolas, vous semblez tourmenter, je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est rien, Aragorn, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Legolas, rapidement.

Il se retourna, mais elle n'était plus là, puis il entendit derrière lui :

- C'est moi que vous cherchez, peut-être ?

Cette voix était celle d'une femme. Puis, Legolas se retourna, c'était bien Bryzdelle mais ne put voir encore son visage et il dit :

- Qui êtes vous exactement ?

- Vous le savez très bien …Legolas…

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda Legolas surpris et irriter.

- Je sais bien des choses, bien plus que vous ne le croyez…

Bryzdelle se tourna et fit quelques pas, mais Legolas la retint par le bras. Elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur et dit d'une voix douce et familière :

- Legolas, je vous en pris, lâcher moi ! Ce n'est que moi…

Legolas reconnu cette délicate voix, prit par la curiosité, il enleva le capuchon de cette femme. Legolas fut foudroyé par la surprise, c'était Doloriel.

- Quoi ?...Vous ?...Mais …. Pourquoi ? bafouilla Legolas.

- Premièrement, pourriez vous me lâchez, Legolas, demanda Doloriel qui grimaçait de douleur.

Il la lâcha et elle s'asseye en tenant son bras qu'il avait fini par lâcher.

- Je suis désoler je vous est prit pour quelqu'un d'autre… Que faites-vous ici, Doloriel. Votre père à changer d'avis ? demanda Legolas.

- Non, je suis venu de moi-même et je sais que vous avez besoin de moi…

- Alors venez vous joindre à nous, dit Legolas en la prenant par le bras pour la faire venir.

Doloriel émit un gémissement et dit :

- Legolas, j'ai une blessure à ce bras, pourriez-vous cesser de le prendre ? demanda-t-elle en y ajoutant un petit rire moqueur.

- Désoler Doloriel ! Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé au juste ? demanda Legolas en la lâchant.

- Haa… Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est qu'un petit incident…

- Cela semble inquiétant, car je ne vous ai pas pris si fortement. Pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil ? Simplement pour être sûr que ce n'est pas grave…

- Non…Non…Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ça ne me fait presque plus mal …

- Bien sûr que non, voyons, laisser-moi voir, dit Legolas en lui touchant le bras et cela la fit grimacer.

Il releva sa manche délicatement, jusqu'à la blessure et il dit :

- Ouchh…C'est vraiment important comme blessure.

Cette blessure semblait profonde et récente. Il lui demanda :

- Comment cela vous êtes arrivé ?

- Ce n'est que le frôlement d'une flèche, d'un arché de Lothlorien, lorsque je suis aller voir Galadriel. Mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était moi, alors ils ont tirés pour ne pas prendre de chance.

- Ha ! D'accord… mais…… Attendez ! s'interrompit Legolas en voyant quelque chose de brillant sortit de la blessure.

- Aille ! gémit Doloriel, puis figea en voyant dans la main de Legolas un petit morceau argenté, dont Legolas venait de sortir de sa plaie.

- Mais c'est… un instant…

Legolas sortit une de ses lames d'argents et plaça le morceau dans une fissure de sa lame. Le morceau coïncidait parfait avec la lame. Legolas surprit et confus dit en se levant doucement :

- Non ! C'est impossible, non ! Ne me dites pas que c'était vous ?… Vous êtes … Bryzdelle …La Prêtresse du vent…

Doloriel fixa le sol avec les yeux de la honte. Puis, elle se leva et partit vers la porte, remettant son capuchon. Legolas, figé, n'osa le croire. Il vit Doloriel à quelques pas de la sortit, elle se retourna, il vit une larme sur son visage à moitié couvert et elle sortit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un faucon entra par une fenêtre. Il alla se posa sur l'épaule de Legolas. Celui-ci l'a regarda dans les yeux et il entendit la voix de Doloriel dans sa tête : « Je suis désolée !». C'était bel et bien Bryzdelle.

Ensuite, le faucon s'envola, puis Legolas le retint par une patte.

- Attendez un peu !

L'oiseau se débattit, mordant Legolas au doigt et il le relâcha. Legolas, fâché, reprit le faucon par l'aile. Soudain, il se transforma en Doloriel au travers d'un petit nuage de poussières argentées. Elle tomba au sol et Legolas lâcha prise avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas délicat avec les oiseaux, Legolas, à ce que je vois ! dit Doloriel qui avait mal au même bras que sa blessure et où Legolas l'avait prit en plein vol. Puis s'asseye au sol, tenant son bras.

- Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment retenir un oiseau en plein vol !

- Je ne suis pas un simple oiseau, Legolas ! Le vent c'est ma vie, cet oiseau en est le reflet. Puisque je suis une Élémentaliste, protectrice de la nature et du bien, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier ! ... Vous ne pouvez comprendre…

Ils étaient tous les 2 remplit de colère l'un contre l'autre et ils évitaient de ce regarder. Doloriel se leva en s'appuyant à une poutre, tenant toujours son bras.

- Alors, si vous faites le bien, pourquoi avez-vous laissé mourir Boromir ? Puisque vous étiez à quelques mètres de lui ! dit Legolas, furieux, plaquant Doloriel dos à la poutre.

- Lâcher moi ! dit Doloriel en se débattant.

- Répondez ! dit Legolas en insistant de plus bel.

Doloriel se sortit de son emprise en le projetant avec son bras droit à 2 mètres d'elle. Puis, très rapidement, Doloriel sortit son épée de la main gauche malgré sa douleur et la mit à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Legolas. Ce dernier resta figé par la surprise mais aussi par son incroyable agilité. Doloriel souffrant du bras gauche et déterminer dit malgré tout :

- Ce n'était pas à moi d'essayer de le sauver… tel n'était pas ma tâche, mais celle d'Aragorn ! C'était le destin de Boromir de laisser sa vie pour celle des hobbits ! Vous saurez que cela ma fendu le cœur de ne pouvoir rien faire, malgré les paroles qu'il m'a dit à Fondcombe. Je l'aurais sauver sinon, mais si je l'aurais fait cela aurait apporter des conséquences très importantes sur l'avenir, que je ne nommerai pas !

Doloriel et Legolas devinrent soudain plus calme, maintenant que la vérité s'est dévoilée. Doloriel serra son épée et alla s'asseoir, toujours en ce tenant le bras. Legolas alla la rejoindre en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolé… Je me suis laisser emportez… ainsi que pour votre bras. Surtout que je ne l'ai pas épargné. Permettez moi de le panser ! demanda Legolas.

- D'accord si vous y tenez tant … dit Doloriel qui en était à bout de faire son indépendante.

Legolas alla chercher de l'eau et des bandes de tissus. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Doloriel et s'occupa de son bras. Il dit :

- Attention, je vais exercer une bonne pression !

Legolas serra fortement et vivement le bandage. Doloriel grimaça et poussa un bon gémissement de douleur.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, mais pour atténuer la douleur, il faudrait que j'aille à l'extérieur, en plein vent ! Vous m'accompagnez ? demanda Doloriel en se levant et en mettant son capuchon.

Legolas la suivit. Ils sortirent dans le parc royal.

- Haa… Forte heureusement le vent s'est levé !

Doloriel alla sur l'herbe, ferma les yeux, soudain le vent se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle comme une tornade gracieuse. Legolas, surpris, s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Doloriel leva les bras, faisant une croix, puis elle se transforma en un faucon bleu-gris. Elle s'envola et alla sur l'épaule de Legolas, souriant. Avec son bec, elle lui caressa la joue amicalement. Legolas rentra et alla vers Aragorn, toujours avec elle sur son épaule. Il était très surpris.

- Mais, c'est Bryzdelle ! …Legolas comment avez-vous fait !

Le faucon disparu en un petit nuage de poussières argentées, laissant place à la main de Doloriel qui était à côté de Legolas et elle enleva son capuchon. Aragorn fut stupéfait en la voyant.

- Mais … Doloriel ! C'est vous… Vous êtes La Prêtresse du vent ! dit Aragorn heureux de la voir.

- Oui, c'est bien moi la mystérieuse sorcière aux terribles pouvoirs ! répondit-t-elle en riant.

Aragorn lui aussi sourit et lui prit épaule comme signe de salutation. Gandalf se rendit compte de sa présence et la salua d'un large sourire, ainsi que tous les autres.

Quand tout le monde sortit pour aller au Gouffre de Helm, Doloriel dit à Legolas prêt de l'écurie :

- Legolas, je dois partir…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous devez nous accompagnez. Nous avons besoin de vous, ici !

- Je le sais, mais je ne peux rester dévoiler au grand jour ! Bryzdelle ne le peut !

-Mais Doloriel ! Elle, elle le peut !...

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. Je veillerai sur vous tous, promis ! A bientôt !

- Attendez… Soyez prudente, dit Legolas en la prenant dans ses bras, pour ce réconforter lui-même.

Puis, elle partit sous la forme du faucon. Legolas la vit partir, attrister de ne peut-être plus la revoir avant un long moment.

Gandalf partit avant tout le monde. Puis les autres sortirent, le roi mena la marche suivit de ses capitaines et de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

_Fin du Chapitre 4 !_


	5. Ch5 Mystère et combat au Gouffre

_Chapitre 5 Mystère et combat au Gouffre_

_Une heure plus tard…_

_-----_

Legolas tua un éclaireur des loups d'Isengard. Ces derniers arrivèrent en grand nombre et Legolas en tua quelques-uns avec ses flèches à plus de 10 mètres de lui. Puis un cri d'oiseau se fit entendre, c'était Bryzdelle où plutôt Doloriel. Elle fonça vers les loups et en fit chuter quelques-uns. Ensuite Legolas embarqua sur son cheval où était Gimli qui chevauchait toujours. Ils foncèrent, ainsi que les cavaliers d'Edoras et le faucon. Le combat commença. Le faucon devint Doloriel et elle s'élança avec son épée. Soudain un loup arriva tout près de Legolas, Doloriel le vit, le tua avec 2 flèches et Legolas fut sauf. Il la remercia d'un sourire.

Aragorn tandis que lui, monta sur un loup, tua son cavalier, mais Aragorn resta prit sur la monture qui se dirigeait vers la falaise. Doloriel vit la scène et courut vers lui a une grande vitesse en criant : « Non !», malgré cela ce fut trop tard Aragorn tomba avec la bête.

- Noonnn… Aragorn …, dit Doloriel sur le choc, puis elle tomba à genou et regarda le sol.

Le combat fini, Legolas et Gimli cherchèrent Aragorn. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Ils s'approchèrent de la falaise et demandèrent brusquement à un cavalier de l'Isengard à moitié mort, se qui s'était passer. Il ne mentit pas, mais Legolas ne le cru pas. Le cavalier mourut. Legolas trouva sans sa main le collier d'Aragorn. Doloriel s'approcha et dit, surprise :

- C'est l'étoile du soir de ma sœur !

Doloriel, Legolas et le roi allèrent voir en bas de la falaise et n'y trouvèrent rien, ni le loup, ni Aragorn. Le roi leur dit :

- Aller, Venez !

Puis, il partit. Doloriel dit à Legolas :

- Au revoir, j'y vais ! Gardez espoir…

- Quoi ? Vous repartez déjà ?

- Bon …D'accord……Je vais vous accompagnez jusqu'au Gouffre, abandonna Doloriel après un profond soupir de réflexion.

Puis, ils repartirent ensemble.

-----

Ils arrivèrent au Gouffre, Eowyn déjà présente, chercha Aragorn des yeux et Gimli lui dit qu'il était mort. Puis, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :  
« Ne désespérez pas, Eowyn. Toute chose invisible ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas, car vous ne la voyez pas…» C'était Doloriel. Elle se trouvait tout près d'elle et lui fit un sourire remplit d'espoir et de compassion. Eowyn le lui rendit un peu forcément.

-----

Aragorn arriva au Gouffre en piteux état et croisa Legolas qui lui remit le collier d'Arwen. Puis Doloriel vint à sa rencontre et lui dit :

- Bienvenue parmi nous !

Puis, Aragorn alla voir le roi pour lui dire le nombre d'orques qui ce dirigeait vers le Gouffre…

-----

Le roi dit à Doloriel avant de sortir :

- Vous irez dans les cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants…

- Quoi ?

- Les femmes n'ont rien à faire à la guerre, Dame Doloriel !

Doloriel, insultée, n'osa dire se qu'elle pensait et se contenta de le dévisager.

- Ce n'est pas votre place, dit le roi en sortant.

Doloriel dit à Legolas :

- Il doit s'en doute avoir raison… Je n'ai rien à faire ici…soupira-t-elle.

- Mais non voyons, vous devez rester.

- Au revoir, Legolas ! Cela ne me fait rien, vous savez, j'en ai l'habitude…

- Doloriel ! dit Legolas, mais ce fut trop tard, elle était déjà partit. Le faucon s'envola à une vive allure. Laissant Legolas désespérer de la voir encore partir.

Les femmes et les enfants furent conduits dans les cavernes. Puis, les hommes qui ont la faculté de ce battre parmi eux, allèrent s'armé à l'armurerie. Aragorn et Legolas y était, Legolas désespérait déjà leur défaite contre Aragorn. Il y eu un grand froid entre les deux.

-----

Aragorn se prépara et Legolas vint s'excuser et leur amitié renaquit. Soudain, une armée d'elfe arriva, ces derniers et le roi vinrent accueillir Haldir, le capitaine, avec joie et espoir.

Puis tous, Hommes et Elfes, attendirent l'arriver des orcques. Une pluie commença à tomber. Les orcques arrivèrent et les archers du Gouffre se préparèrent…

Les archers tirèrent…

De petites échelles arrivèrent, Gimli et Legolas firent un concours de celui qui tuerait le plus d'orcques.

Soudain, un orcque avec une torche fonça vers une sorte «égout» et Aragorn cria à Legolas de l'abattre. Il décocha quelques flèches cela ne l'arrêta pas, 2 autres flèches venues d'où il l'ignorait, touchèrent l'orcque, mais sans succès. Il y eut une explosion. Suite à cette explosion, Aragorn fut projeté assez loin. Il y avait une brèche dans le Gouffre. Puis les orcques entrèrent. Aragorn se réveilla, se releva et chargea, ainsi que des Elfes vers les orcques. Puis, lui, les Elfes et les autres allèrent au bastion en battant en retrait.

Haldir fut touché, Aragorn alla à sa rescousse, mais ce fut trop tard.

Les orcques avaient brisé de moitié les portes. Aragorn vint et Gimli le suivit. Ils sortirent du Gouffre par une porte cacher. Ils sautèrent sur le pont devant les portes et tuèrent les orcques qui s'y trouvaient. Pour ce qui est des portes, les soldats les solidifièrent.

Deux immenses échelles montèrent vers le mur. Legolas coupa une des cordes avec une de ses flèches et une autre flèche inconnue coupa l'autre, donc une des échelles tomba. Legolas regarda autour de lui pour voir qui, qui avait décoché cette flèche avec la même habiliter que lui. Il le vit, c'était un Elfe de Fondcombe, celui-ci vint à sa rencontre et Legolas dit :

- Vous avez une grande habileté avec votre arc.

- Merci bien, mon cher Legolas ! dit l'elfe en enlevant son capuchon.

- Doloriel ! Que faites-vous ici ? dit Legolas ravi de la revoir.

- Vous aviez besoin de moi, il parait ! Et tant pis pour les ordres du roi ! dit Doloriel avec un sourire.

Legolas lui sourit. Ils continuèrent à ce battre côte à côte. Puis ils virent Aragorn et Gimli prisonniers devant les portes, donc ils leurs envoyèrent une corde pour les sortir de là. Rendu dans le Gouffre, ils furent ravis de voir Doloriel rendu à leur côté. Les portes cédèrent et tous se replièrent.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur, derrière la dernière porte qu'ils fortifièrent à l'aide des hommes du roi avec des poutres de bois, mais sans espoir de les retenir.

L'aube se leva, tous montèrent leurs chevaux, Doloriel monta le même cheval que Legolas puisque Gimli était en train de faire retentir le cor du Gouffre. Ils foncèrent vers les portes ouvertes, vers les orcques, traversèrent le Gouffre et sortir sur le pont. A l'est, l'on vit Gandalf et les Rohirrims qui foncèrent vers les orcques. Ils tuèrent tout sur leur passage. Le reste des orcques fuirent. Ce fut la victoire !

_Fin du chapitre 5 ! _


	6. Ch6Miracles, amour et paix

_Chapitre 6 Miracles, amour et paix …_

_Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Doloriel, Gimli, le roi et ses capitaines allèrent en Isengard._

_-----_

En arrivant, ils rencontrèrent Merry et Pippin. Ils allèrent voir Sylvebarbe qui avait prit les rennes de l'Isengard. Soudain, Pippin vit le Palentir de Saroumane dans l'eau. Il descendit du cheval d'Aragorn, prit le Palentir et le regarda avec un air curieux. Gandalf le lui enleva et l'enveloppa dans un tissu, dévisageant le hobbit du regard.

Ils retournèrent à Edoras avec les 2 hobbits, bien sûr. Le peuple festoyait leur victoire au château. Aragorn et Gandalf se dirent que leurs cœurs leur disaient que Frodon était encore en vie.

-----

Pendant que tout le monde dormait, Legolas et Doloriel étaient dehors et ils se dirent :

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, Doloriel, pourquoi vivez-vous une double vie ?

- Et bien oui… C'est à cause de ma magie Élémentale, mon père ne voulait pas que j'utilise la nature, ce don, hors de Fondcombe ou de Lothlorien. Il ne voulait pas que je m'implique dans tout sorte de guerre ou la nature n'y avait rien à voir. Alors, c'est pourquoi que j'ai une double vie. Je ne pouvais rester les Éléments, surtout le vent, dans les lieux Elfique. La nature à tout de même quelque chose à dire dans toute ces histoires !

- C'est sûr…

Aragorn vint les voir et Legolas dit en regardant au loin :

- Les étoiles sont voilées, quelque chose s'agite à l'est, une malveillance à affût… l'œil de l'ennemi avance…

- Il est ici ! dit Doloriel qui eut soudainement mal à la tête et perdit l'équilibre pendant une seconde.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Legolas qui l'a retenait, inquiet.

- Je suis très sensible à la présence du mal ! Ça va aller ! Vite rentrons !

Ils entrèrent et virent Pippin qui se tortillait sur le sol avec le Palentir entre les mains. Aragorn prit le Palentir et tomba sans connaissance. Le Palentir roula et Doloriel provoqua un coup de vent. Il arrêta sa course et Gandalf mit le tissu dessus. Gandalf éveilla Pippin et lui dit ce qu'il avait vu et dit à Sauron, qui fut rien du tout, fort heureusement.

Le lendemain, Gandalf raconta tout au roi. Puis, il partit avec Pippin à Minas Tirith.

-----

Le surlendemain, Aragorn entra dans la salle royale où il y avait le roi, Legolas, Doloriel, Gimli et quelques autres personnes.

- Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith, le Gondor appelle à l'aide !

- Et le Rohan répondra, dit le roi, réunissez les Rohirrims.

Tous se préparèrent à partir, Doloriel prit l'aspect du faucon qui volait au dessus de Legolas. Tous partir d'Édoras.

-----

Ils arrivèrent au campement.

- Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux, dit Legolas en regardant autour de lui.

Eomer lui répondit que cette montagne est maléfique et que cette route au loin mène à la porte sous la montagne, pour répondre à la question de Gimli.

La nuit tomba. Aragorn fut demander pour aller voir le roi à sa tente.

Il entra et le roi le laissa avec Elrond. Il lui dit qu'Arwen est mourante et que désormais elle est liée au destin de l'anneau. Puis, il précisa qu'il leur manquait beaucoup d'hommes pour vainque les armées du Mordor. Elrond suggéra les hommes qui habitaient dans la montagne. Pour qu'il puisse les digérer, Elrond lui présenta l'épée d'Ealendil, Narsil qui fut reforgé pour Aragorn et il la prit. Puis, il sortit se préparer.

Doloriel, Legolas et Gimli étaient autour d'un feu et parlèrent quand soudain… Doloriel sentit une présence, une présence très familière.

- Mon père est ici ! Je le sens… Mais c'est impossible…dit Doloriel surprise.

Le vent se leva en l'espace de 5 secondes subitement et se calma. Doloriel rajouta :

- Oui, il est ici … Le vent ne ment jamais…

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Le vent vous parle ? demanda Gimli, moqueur.

- Parfois oui, Gimli, mais là, il m'a amené la fragrance de mon père…

Puis elle se leva laissant Legolas et Gimli surpasser par les événements. Doloriel alla vers la tente du roi, car elle le savait qu'il était là. Elrond sortit et subitement Doloriel se cacha derrière une tente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle était ici.

- Alors, ma chère Prêtresse ne veut point voir son père, dit Elrond, avec humour en regardant la tente où était cacher Doloriel, elle sortit et lui fit face.

- Père… Je suis désolée, je vous ai mentit en disant que j'allais en Lorien. Je suis allée à Édoras… Je vous demande p…dit Doloriel honteuse. Mais elle fut coupée par son père.

- Je s'est tout ça, Doloriel, tu n'a rien à te reprocher… dit Elrond en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Comment vous le saviez ?… demanda Doloriel.

- J'ai le don de voyance, Doloriel. Je savais que tu allais partir sans me le dire. C'est à moi de te demander pardon…

- Comment ça, _Ada_ ? (Comment ça, père ?)

- Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance depuis le début. J'ai essayé de te protéger, en tant que père c'est normal, mais j'ai su beaucoup plus tard que cette protection te faisait souffrir… Je suis désoler, Doloriel…_ Melnyë ely _(je t'aime) ma fille…

- Moi aussi père… Je vous pardonne bien entendu, dit Doloriel en serrant son père dans ses bras.

- Allez va, ma fille. Que les Éléments te protège ainsi que la lumière d'Aldébaran…dit Elrond en regardant sa fille.

- Merci _Ada_… Au revoir… dit Doloriel en regardant son père partir sur son cheval.

Elle alla rejoindre Legolas et Gimli.

Aragorn prépara son cheval, partit vers la route qui mène sous la montagne. Il fut rejoint par Legolas, Doloriel et Gimli malgré son désaccord, mais il céda. Ils partirent vers la route mystérieuse.

-----

Le soleil se leva et ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait sous la montagne. Les chevaux fuirent en entendant un bruit sourd sortir de l'entrer. Aragorn entra, suivi de Legolas, Doloriel et Gimli.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Soudain, un fantôme apparu et dit de sa voix grave:

- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ?

- Une personne dont vous devez allégeance, dit Aragorn en lui faisant face.

- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent, dit le fantôme.

- Vous me tolèrerez, moi ! dit Aragorn.

Le fantôme rit et son armée, sortit de la roche et vint entourée les 4 compagnons. Le fantôme dit :

- La voie est close… Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts… et les morts la garde… La voie est close… Maintenant vous allez mourir !

Legolas décocha une flèche, mais elle traversa le fantôme. Tandis que Doloriel projeta un énorme coup de vent, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Je vous sommes d'accomplir votre serment ! dit Aragorn.

- Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner ! dit le fantôme.

Aragorn sortit sa nouvelle épée, le fantôme la sienne et il attaqua le premier, mais Aragorn bloqua son épée avec la sienne.

- La lame a été brisée ! dit le fantôme.

- Elle a été reforgée ! dit Aragorn tout en mettant son épée sur la gorge du fantôme et le poussa. Battez vous pour nous et regagner votre honneur… Que dites-vous ?... Que dites-vous ?...

-Ah… Vous perdez votre temps Aragorn. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie et n'auront pas plus dans la mort, dit Gimli.

- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur, battez-vous pour moi et je considérerez votre serment comme accomplit ! dit Aragorn sans se soucier de ce que Gimli venait de dire. Que dites-vous ?...

-----

Au fleuve où il y avait plein d'orcques, un des capitaines dit en voyant arriver le bateau de pirates qui venait les aider au combat :

- En retard ! Comme d'habitude ! Pourriture de pirates !

Soudain, Aragorn, Legolas, Doloriel et Gimli débarquèrent du bateau et les orcques furent surpris de les voir. Les 4 foncèrent les attaquer accompagnés de l'armée de fantôme qui sortit du navire.

Legolas et Gimli commencèrent leur petit concours, encore. Et Doloriel provoqua quelques petits ouragans rasant tout sur leurs passages. Aragorn cria à Legolas son nom, en lui montrant un oliphant tout près.

Legolas monta dessus, tuant les archers qui s'y trouvaient. Il fit tomber la «plate-forme» sur l'oliphant ce qui entraîna la chute de tout ses occupants sauf lui, bien sûr. Il ne restait que l'oliphant qu'il tua avec 3 flèches sur la tête. Puis, il glissa le long de sa trompe pour atteindre ensuite le sol, sans aucune égratignure.

- Ca ne compte quand même que pour un ! dit Gimli sous le choc devant ce qu'il avait fait.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli continuèrent à ce battre. Tandis que Doloriel, malgré son épuisement, causer par le contrôle des ouragans, allongea les bras vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Le vent commença à tourner autour d'elle à un tel point qu'elle devint l'œil d'une tornade. Elle ouvrit les yeux, projeta ses bras devant elle provoquant le déplacement de la tornade vers un oliphant. Cette tornade tua tout avec la force d'une F2, sauf les hommes et les Elfes, car les Éléments ne tuent que le mal. Elle anéanti l'oliphant et tous ses occupants. La tornade continua sa route, mais elle commença à perdre de la force à mesure que Doloriel faiblissait. Elle perdit presque toutes ses forces ainsi que la tornade. Un orcque la visa de son arc, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle était concentrée sur sa tornade. Il décocha sa flèche pour atteindre directement le cœur de Doloriel et une deuxième vint l'atteindre au ventre. Legolas vit la scène effrayante, il tua l'orcque. Doloriel tomba au sol. Il vint la retrouver à toute vitesse. Il retourna délicatement Doloriel, très faible, mais en vie et il dit :

- Non, Doloriel ?... Doloriel ?...Vous m'entendez ?

- Bien sûr ! dit Doloriel en ouvrant les yeux…Enlever les flèches, Legolas...

- Vous en êtes sûr ? dit Legolas pas sûr du tout.

- Oui, allez-y ! Tous Élémentalistes peuvent s'en sortir avec l'aide de leur Élément, bien sûr ! Allez-y !...

- Attention, un……deux……trois !

Il enleva les flèches d'un coup sec, faisant grimacer Doloriel et elle poussa un cri.

- Je suis désolé !

- Ce n'est rien. Il le fallait …

Puis elle ferma ses yeux bleu océan subitement.

- Non ! Doloriel ?...Doloriel…non…, dit Legolas en la prenant dans ses bras. On a cru voir une larme coulée sur sa joue…Non…

Soudain, il entendit sa voix dans son esprit :

« Legolas … Legolas ! N'ayez point peur. Je ne suis que dans une phase de guérison, entre la vie et la mort… Regardez ma plaie ! »

Il regarda une de ses plaies de plus près et soudainement le vent se mit à tourner fortement autour d'eux. Legolas sentit quelque chose le traverser, une force inconnue. La plaie de Doloriel commença à se refermer petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir une cicatrice.

Doloriel rouvrit les yeux. Puis Legolas dit, énormément surpris :

- Doloriel ! Comment avez-vous fait ? C'est un miracle !

- Je ne me suis pas guérit par moi-même, mais c'est vous qui m'avez aidez !...

- Quoi ? Comment ça, moi ?

- Les Éléments sentent tous… toutes les émotions et les sentiments, tournant autour de leurs protecteurs. Ils vont même jusqu'au fond de l'âme d'une personne en particulier pour y récolter la force de l'amour leur permettant la guérison des leurs. Et c'est ce que le vent a fait avec vous …

- Vraiment ! Haa … (Soupir de soulagement)...Doloriel ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Doloriel dit :

- Le vent avait raison, ton âme ma donner une place en elle !

Puis ils sourirent, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, puis se collèrent et ils s'embrasèrent. Ensuite, Legolas dit en Elfique pour la première fois :

- _Melnyë ely …_ (Je vous aime…)

- Moi de même … dit Doloriel et lui souriant. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là pendant environ une minute.

- Est-ce que vous allez être capable de pouvoir marché à présent ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à ce relever.

- Sûrement ! Voilà pourquoi mon père ne voulait pas que j'exploite les Éléments, par peur que je ne m'épuises trop rapidement lors d'un combat intense et c'est ce qui c'est passer !(rire) Mais à présent, je suis immuniser à toutes les plus grandes forces de la nature…

Ils sourirent et allèrent rejoindre Aragorn qui libéra l'armée de fantômes, le combat ainsi terminer. Gandalf arriva et dit à Doloriel :

- Maintenant, vous possédez une grande force en vous ! Tous les Éléments pourront vous venir en aide à présent, plus seulement le vent !

- Merci, Gandalf !

-----

Tous étaient dans la salle du trône et Gandalf dit :

- Les ténèbres s'épaississent avec Frodon …

- J'ai pu traverser ces ténèbres, Gandalf…Je sais se qu'il ressent seulement… dit Doloriel.

- Comment, avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, Doloriel… Les communications par l'esprit c'est risquer ! Surtout proche de l'ennemi ! dit Gandalf surprit.

- Je le sais bien… Mais un faucon n'est pas si inoffensif aux yeux du Mordor… dit Doloriel.

- Mais ce que vous n'avez pas pensez Doloriel, si vous vous liez à Frodon, dans ses pensées, qu'arrivera-t-il si l'anneau s'en empare ? demanda Gandalf, qui savait la réponse.

- Cela est arriver maintes fois, Gandalf et il ne ma pas vu… Et il ne m'a jamais atteint…

- Peut-être qu'il attend d'avoir plus de force pour pouvoir vous manipulez et ainsi il pourra entendre tout ce que ses ennemis, nous, se disent pour le nuire donc il pourra se préparer en conséquent… Vous prenez trop un grand risque, Doloriel !... dit Gandalf.

- Je vous assure que cela ne se produira pas Gandalf, je suis plus forte que vous ne le croyez !... dit Doloriel.

- Mais vous ignorez la force de Sauron lui-même, alors pourquoi croyez-vous que vous pourriez le défier ! dit Gandalf.

Doloriel ne sut quoi répondre…

- Depuis quand vous vous êtes liez à Frodon ? demanda Gandalf.

- Quand lui et Sam se sont séparer de la Communauté, après le décès de Boromir… répondit Doloriel. Après que Legolas et moi ayons fini notre combat. Je suis allée au fleuve et lui est demander et il a dit oui…

- Cela fait un bon moment de cela…dit Aragorn.

- Je vous permets de prendre le risque, mais il faudra pour être sûr qu'il ne vous atteigne, que je vous aide par simple précaution… dit Gandalf.

- Si vous y tenez tant, j'accepte votre aide… répondit Doloriel en lui souriant.

Gandalf s'approcha d'elle, il mit sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et se fut fait.

- En ce qui concerne Frodon… Si Sauron avait l'anneau nous le saurions… dit Aragorn.

- Mais se n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a subit une défaite s'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe, dit Gandalf.

- Et bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ? dit Gimli avec sa pipe à la bouche.

- Parce que 10 milles orcques se trouvent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin… Je l'ai envoyé à la mort ! dit Gandalf.

- Non ! Il y a encore un espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin d'un chemin sûr pour traverser ces plaines. Et ça nous pouvons le lui donner…dit Aragorn.

- Comment ? demanda Gimli.

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli. En vidant ces terres… Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la porte noire !

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes ! dit Eomer en s'avançant.

- Pas pour nous, mais nous pourrions donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil de Sauron reste braquer sur nous… Rendons le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement… dit Aragorn.

- Une diversion ! dit Legolas qui avait deviner sa stratégie.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège, il ne mordra pas à l'appât…dit Gandalf.

- Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons-nous ? dit Gimli.

Eomer alla rassembler tous les guerriers, il ne resta dans la salle que Legolas, Doloriel, Gimli et Aragorn. Legolas demanda à Doloriel :

- Q'est-ce qu'il vous a fait au juste Gandalf ?

- C'est une sorte de « bouclier intérieur », dans la pensée, mais je crains que mon esprit ne le perçoive comme un intrus, je pourrais faiblir et ce serait extrêmement dangereux… répondit Doloriel inquiète.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela me surprendrait. Gandalf à de forts pouvoirs… répondit Aragorn.

Les 4 compagnons sortirent, mais devant la porte, Doloriel eut soudainement mal à la tête. Legolas s'en aperçu.

- Est-ce que ça va, Doloriel ?

- Oui, je crois bien que oui !... Ce n'était qu'une légère faiblesse, dit Doloriel, mais soudain une voix sortit de sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas la sienne, elle restera sous mon emprise et rien ne pourra m'arrêter car je possède ses pouvoirs sur la nature…Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... (Rires démoniaque)

- Que dites-vous ! demanda Legolas surpris de l'entendre.

Doloriel, au sourire démoniaque, lança 2 tornades dans la salle et Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli, surpris, tentèrent de s'accrocher aux poutres pour ne pas partir dans les airs. Doloriel ria au éclat tel un diable ravit de sa méchanceté qu'il répand. Aragorn dit :

- Doloriel est posséder par Sauron, il faut prévenir Gandalf, lui saura quoi faire…

- Mais comment aller le prévenir ! dit Legolas.

- Je vais aller le chercher, dit Aragorn dans la tourmente.

Aragorn essaya de toucher la poignée de la porte en allongeant le bras mais il lui manquait 10 centimètres. Il s'étira encore plus et il réussit à l'atteindre. Puis il sortit avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Quant à Legolas et Gimli, ils restèrent bien accrochés, mais les tornades augmentèrent de force. Gimli fini par lâcher prise il s'envola à 3 mètres du sol en tournoyant. Legolas lui tenta la main, Gimli essaya de la prendre mais il ne réussit pas. Il revint dans la direction de Legolas puis ils réussirent à ce prendre la main. Ils s'accrochèrent à la même poutre.

Soudain Gandalf et Aragorn entrèrent à la voler et les tornades disparurent. Doloriel était au centre de la pièce et regarda Gandalf avec un regard sombre et souriant. Elle lui dit :

- Gandalf le Blanc ! Et bien je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai pu la prendre…

- Comment ça grâce à moi ! demanda Gandalf sous le choc.

- Et bien, Gandalf, la supposer protection pour que je ne puisse pas la posséder… C'est ça qui m'a permit de l'atteindre, car elle a faibli à cause que son esprit t'a perçu comme un ennemi donc me voilà ! Je te remercie encore… (Rires démoniaques) dit Doloriel c'est à dire Sauron.

Gandalf fonça vers elle avec son bâton qui la fit projeter au sol à 3 mètres d'où elle était. Legolas voyant cet affreux spectacle, voulait venir en aide à Doloriel mais Aragorn le retenait. Doloriel se releva sans difficulté et dit :

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, Gandalf ! Ses pouvoirs son devenu les miens à présent. Le monde des hommes s'effondrera !... À cause d'un piètre magicien aux bonnes intentions, mais qui a mener à leur chute sans le savoir !(Rires)…

Gandalf, indigné, avec son bâton il projeta Doloriel dans les airs et atteint une poutre. Elle se releva facilement et avança vers Gandalf, furieuse :

- Si tu essais de m'éclipser d'elle, sait peine perdu ! Elle mourra de toute façon, surtout lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle !

- Ho que non, vous ne la tuez pas ! Car elle est beaucoup plus forte que vous ne le sachiez !

- HA !… HA !... HA !... Ce n'est qu'une petite Elfe sans défense …HA ! HA !

Gandalf, toujours avec son bâton, la fit tournoyer dans les airs et retomba très brusquement au sol avec plus de vigueur. Elle se releva avec un peu de difficulté et fonça vers Gandalf encore plus furieuse. Puis, il la projeta au sol. Une ombre noire sortit d'elle et partit. Doloriel ne manifesta aucun signe de vie.

Legolas se projeta à ses côtés, la retourna sur le dos et dit :

- Doloriel ? DOLORIEL ? …

Gandalf approcha ainsi que Aragorn et Gimli, il dégagea Legolas de la main. Il prit dans ses mains la tête de Doloriel tout en sueur, ferma les yeux, les rouvrirent et lui lâcha la tête:

- Elle est en vie mais elle est loin de nous…

- Comment sa ! Gandalf ? Gandalf ? demanda Legolas.

- Elle a été durement toucher. Il faudrait qu'un miracle se produit pour la faire revenir… dit Gandalf.

- Ha…non ! Gandalf, vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est ce pas ! dit Legolas sous le choc.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent entra par la porte et vient jusqu'à Doloriel. Doloriel se tortilla, gémissant et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se calma, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et respira profondément et rapidement.

- Doloriel ! dit Legolas en en lui prenant la main et prit sa tête et lui la mit entre le bras et l'avant-bras.

- Vous êtes un véritable miracle de la nature, Doloriel ! dit Gandalf. Je suis désolé tout sa est de ma faute…

- Ce n'est rien Gandalf, vous avez voulu faire ce qu'il était le mieux pour me protéger. Vous ne saviez pas que mon esprit était très indépendant…, dit Doloriel en lui souriant. Il faut que j'aille à l'extérieur, pour reprendre des forces…

- Très bonne idée ! dit Gandalf.

Legolas la prit dans ses bras et tous allèrent à l'extérieur. Il déposa Doloriel au sol sur la pelouse dos à l'arbre. Elle était assise, elle leva les bras et ferma les yeux. Le vent se leva et devint très fort autour de Doloriel. Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de rôdeuse, mais une splendide robe blanche comme neige. L'eau du puit de l'arbre alla entourer Doloriel sans la mouiller en faisant une spirale. Un vent avec beaucoup de feuilles et de centre rouge venu de nulle part entoura Doloriel, toujours sans la touchée. Les 4 Éléments la fit s'envoler. Elle était à 2 mètres du sol puis elle y revint sur ses pieds. Les 4 Éléments s'en allèrent retournant d'où ils venaient. Doloriel rouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les 4 autres la gardèrent stupéfait devant un tel magnifique spectacle. Puis, Doloriel retrouva ses vêtements de rôdeuse dans un petit nuage de poussières argentées.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes vraiment un miracle de la nature ! dit Gandalf, souriant.

Doloriel lui sourit. Puis Legolas se jeta dans ses bras et tournèrent sur eux même, faisant soulever Doloriel du sol. Et il lui dit à l'oreille :

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru vous perdre !

- Tu n'aurais pu me perdre car je ne serais pas tombée sans toi…

Puis Legolas posa Doloriel et ils s'embrasèrent. Aragorn dit :

- Alors, vous êtes prêt pour la fin de Sauron ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, il ne peut plus rien contre moi ! dit Doloriel avec un sourire éblouissant.

Toutes les forces de la Terre du Milieu sortirent de Minas Tirith et se rendirent à la porte noire. Aragorn et ses compagnons s'avancèrent devant la porte et dit :

- Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance, justice lui sera faite !

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se replièrent. Les armées du Mordor sortirent et entourèrent l'armée du Gondor nettement plus petite. Aragorn dit quelques mots à ses hommes leurs redonnant le courage de se battre. Puis tous débarquèrent de leur cheval et ils s'en allèrent loin du combat.

- Jamais je n'aurai songer mourir au combat au côté d'un Elfe ! dit Gimli à Legolas.

- Que diriez-vous de mourir au côté d'un ami ? répondit Legolas.

- Oui, ça je peux le faire ! répondit Gimli.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aragorn se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Pour Frodon…

Puis, il fonça vers l'ennemi suivit des hobbits, des 2 Elfes, de Gimli, Gandalf et toute l'armée. Et le combat commença.

Les Nazguls arrivèrent et les aigles vint les anéantirent. Doloriel pour les aider, lança une balle invisible provoquant d'immenses coups de vent, ne touchants que les Nazguls et ils s'enfuirent loin du combat. Soudain des genres de trolls arrivèrent. Et Aragorn en combattit un mais il se retrouva au sol. Legolas tenta d'aller l'aider, mais il était bloqué par des orcques. Doloriel le vit, s'élança, se transforma en faucon et attaqua le troll.

Soudain le troll partit à la course car Sauron fut vaincu, Frodon avait réussit. Doloriel redevint normale et regarda l'œil comme tous ses compagnons. La tour commença à s'effondrer. L'œil explosa et déplaça une énorme masse d'air. Merry cria le nom de Frodon, mais soudain le volcan explosa. Tous furent prit par le choc. Frodon… Puis le Mordor s'écroula dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Où Frodon et Sam étaient sur le volcan en éruption, 3 aigles arrivèrent. Ils étaient montés de Gandalf et de Doloriel car elle était tout de même leur Prêtresse, aux aigles de Manwë. Ils sauvèrent les hobbits du volcan.

-----

Frodon était couché dans un lit et il se réveilla. Il vit Gandalf, il était très heureux de le voir. Puis Pippin et Merry entrèrent et sautèrent dans le lit. Ensuite, Gimli, Legolas et Doloriel entrèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite, Aragorn, puis Sam arrivèrent. La Communauté fut toute réunit. Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli regardait les hobbits fous de joie ainsi que Legolas et Doloriel, souriants.

-----

Aragorn fut couronné et Gandalf dit :

- Et voici venir les jours du roi. Qu'il soit heureux !

Tous applaudirent puis Aragorn dit :

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

Le peuple applaudit et Aragorn descendit les marches. Faramir et Eowyn le saluèrent, puis Eomer. Ensuite, Legolas et Doloriel s'avancèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous en amoureux qu'ils sont. Aragorn prit une épaule à chacun et dit :

- Je suis heureux pour vous !

Le trio se sourira. Puis Doloriel pointa des yeux derrière elle. Aragorn vit derrière elle, Arwen avec Elrond. Elle s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis le couple se rendit vers les 4 hobbits qui s'inclinèrent mais Aragorn dit :

- Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de vous inclinez !

Puis il s'inclina, ainsi que tout le peuple.

-----

Les 4 hobbits retournèrent chez eux. Sam maria Rosie, la fille qu'il avait l'œil dessus depuis longtemps. Les 4 hobbits accompagnèrent Gandalf et Bilbon au port pour aller aux terres immortelles. Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn étaient là. Bilbon, Gandalf et Frodon partirent eu aussi. Laissant Sam, Merry et Pippin bien triste de les voir partirent. Le trio renta chez eux.

-----

Aragorn devint le roi du Gondor. Gimli, Legolas et Doloriel devinrent ses sujets et protecteurs. Legolas et Doloriel demeurèrent ensemble, gardiens et protecteurs des Éléments.

_FIN_

_Attention ! Une suite ainsi qu'une nouvelle aventure attend nos héros ! _

_Qu'elle sera-t-elle cette fois ?_

_Est-ce que Doloriel et Legolas vont rester ensemble pour la vie ou un destin dangereux les attend ? _

_A suivre …_


	7. Ch7Révélations troublantes

_Salut ! Alors voici la deuxième partie ! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer ! Laisser moi un petit review en passant, un simple petit mot montrant votre appui ou votre satisfaction, me ferais chaud au coeur !  Et merci beaucoup à Jo Potter et Jylly Brandebouc pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à caropooh : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite._

_Note : En italique représente un petit intro en début de chapitre ou une parole Elfique que je vous est traduit ! Et je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouver des erreurs !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 7 _ _Révélations troublantes et destins reliés…_

_La paix régnait sur la Terre du Milieu depuis presque 6 mois déjà. Au Gondor, Aragorn gouvernait à merveille le royaume. Legolas et Doloriel s'aimaient toujours passionnément. Pendant plus de 2 semaines, Legolas et Gimli avaient fait un long voyage sur la Terre du Milieu en tant que de très bons amis. Gimli avait monté à Legolas toutes les splendeurs de ce que les Nains avaient construis dans la roches des montagnes. Legolas, à son tour, montra à son ami le royaume des Elfes, tout aussi resplendissant que celui des Nains._

_Tout le monde étaient heureux à Minas Tirith, autant avec leurs amis qu'avec leurs amoureux, amoureuses pour certains. Doloriel développait de plus en plus ses pouvoirs, malgré que le mal fût vaincu. C'est ce qui fit réfléchir Legolas…_

_« Pourquoi continue-t-elle à développer ses pouvoirs, si le mal a été à jamais vaincu ? »_

-----

Doloriel était dans le jardin royal. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, de petites plantes et de fleurs ainsi qu'un petit lac. Elle portait une robe longue bleu ciel, aux manches blanches et aux rebords argent comme son décolleter en «v». Elle se trouvait dans l'herbe, assise en indienne, les bras à moitié plier, les paumes vers le ciel. Elle méditait pour trouver la paix auprès des Éléments qui se trouvaient tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux bleu océan étaient fermés et elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Le vent soufflait tel une petite brise autour d'elle.

Legolas entra dans le jardin, silencieusement pour jouer un tour à Doloriel. Il était vêtu une chemise blanche, d'une veste verte, d'un pantalon brun et d'une ceinture brune. Avec son air malicieux, il s'approcha d'elle qui était dos à lui. Il entra dans la brise qui soufflait autour de Doloriel. Il était en quelques centimètres d'elle. Quand Legolas s'apprêtait à la faire sursauté, Doloriel dit en y ajoutant un petit rire :

- Cessez de faire le sournois, Legolas ! Vous êtes découvert !

Legolas surpris de s'être fait prendre, il dit tout de même, enfantement :

- Et pourquoi ne pourrai-je vous faire sursauté ?

Il se pencha sur Doloriel.

- Parce que, mon cher Legolas, le vent ne trahi personne et il me révèle tout ses secrets ! dit Doloriel avec une vois enjouée. Elle se tourna.

- Ah, oui ! Mais il ne pourra pas vous protéger contre ça ! dit-il en la chatouillant à la taille.

- HA ! Non ! Legolas !... non….arrêtez ! Ha …ha …ha … dit Doloriel en se tortillant.

Puis elle se leva pour faire face à Legolas tout en lui tenant les mains pour l'empêcher de la chatouiller de nouveau.

- Legolas cessez cela on va réveiller tout le monde … dit Doloriel sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire, tout en souriant.

- Bon ! Bon ! Si vous y tenez ! Mais ce n'est pas très grave, tout de même… dit Legolas avec le sourire.

- Si se l'est ! Aragorn ne sera pas très content de voir que ses sujets se prennent pour des enfants, dit Doloriel, souriante.

Legolas voulu l'attraper pour la chatouiller une dernière fois mais elle était trop vite pour lui. Ils couraient comme des enfants dans l'immense jardin. Doloriel disparut. Legolas ne la vit point et il dit :

- Doloriel, se n'est pas juste ! Vous au moins, vous avez la faculté de vous cacher parmi les arbres. Ce n'est pas équitable…

- Non, en effet, mais ouvrez vos yeux, Legolas. Je suis juste devant vous ! dit la voix de Doloriel.

Legolas regarda en avant de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un grand arbre. Il se rapprocha et vit sur l'écorce des formes pas très naturelles pour un arbre. Il vit deux yeux modelés dans l'écorce. Ceux-ci bougèrent et regardèrent Legolas. Les yeux s'avancèrent puis un visage sortit de l'arbre puis tout le corps de Doloriel sortit. Elle tomba dans les bras de Legolas en riant. Elle se remit sur pied.

- Vous, vous êtes vraiment la reine du camouflage ! dit Legolas en la regardant.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais au moins vous m'avez trouvée ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Oui, c'est sûr !

Le couple alla à l'entrer du jardin tout en riant. Soudain, Aragorn entra dans le jardin.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompt. Je vois que c'est donc vous que l'on entendait rire depuis tout à l'heure.

Legolas et Doloriel redevinrent un peu plus sérieux.

- Oui, Aragorn ! Désolé… répondit Doloriel, souriante.

- C'est de ma faute ! dit Legolas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout simplement drôle de vous voir jouer comme des enfants !

Aragorn sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les Elfes sortirent à leur tour pour aller déjeuner.

-----

Dans l'après-midi, Legolas entraîna Doloriel aux écuries.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous ! dit Legolas face à la porte des écuries.

- Une surprise ! C'est quoi ? Aller, dites-le moi ! insista Doloriel, vraiment curieuse.

- Vous verrez ! Entrez et allez au fond tout à fait ! dit Legolas en ouvrant la porte.

- D'accord ! dit Doloriel en entrant.

Elle alla au fond et vit un magnifique cheval blanc. Elle fut éblouit.

- Haa… Legolas ! C'est pour moi ! dit-elle en s'approchant du cheval. Mais… je connais ce cheval …

- Oui, vous le connaissez ! C'est Gripoil, le seigneur de tous les chevaux, celui qui accompagnait Gandalf partout où il allait ! répondit Legolas.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Mais pourquoi vous me l'offrez ? dit Doloriel en se retournant vers Legolas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui vous l'offre, c'est Gandalf lui-même. Il me l'a confié avant son départ pour les Terres Immortelles. Pour que je puisse m'occuper de lui et par la suite vous le donner, car il a pensez que puisque vous n'aviez pas de cheval digne des Éléments. Il a songé à Gripoil. Il voulait que je vous le donne en ce jour très précisément, mais j'ignore pourquoi ! dit Legolas.

- Étrange… Mais c'est peut-être pour… Mais non voyons …, se dit Doloriel songeuse.

- A quoi faites-vous allusion ? demanda Legolas, intrigué.

- Ha, rien ! De toute manière c'est impossible et absurde ! répondit Doloriel.

- Très bien ! Alors, elle vous plaie cette surprise ?

- Vous parlez d'une question ! Bien sûr, voyons ! Merci ! dit-elle en prenant Legolas dans ses bras.

- Doloriel, en changeant complètement de sujet, cela peut vous paraître idiot, mais …

- Allez-y, Legolas, qui a-t-il ? demanda Doloriel pour l'encourager à parler.

- Et bien voilà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi êtes-vous une Élémentaliste ? Parce que à ma connaissance, je n'en ai jamais connu, sauf vous …

-Euh… C'est parce que …Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que… Lorsque j'étais jeune …

Puis Eomer entra, interrompant leur conversation et leur dit qu'ils étaient demandés par le roi. Ils sortirent et allèrent à la salle royale.

Aragorn était sur son trône et le couple se retrouva face à lui.

- Mes amis ! Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parlez, ainsi qu'à Gimli et moi-même ! Alors je vous pris de me suivre.

- Très bien ! dit Legolas.

Doloriel, Legolas et Gimli suivirent le roi jusque dans la salle du conseil où avait lieu leurs rencontres habituelles. Ils entrèrent, il y avait une dizaine de chaises faisant un cercle au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi un balcon à leur droite qui donnait sur le jardin. Legolas, Doloriel et Gimli furent étonnement surpris de voir devant eux : Gandalf.

- Gandalf ! Mais que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes revenu des terres immortelles ! demanda Doloriel à Gandalf.

- Oui, je suis revenu ! Pour vous faire part d'une vision de la Dame Galadriel ! Aller ! Asseyez-vous …

Tous allèrent s'asseoir, ils étaient impatients de savoir ce qui ce passe de si important pour que Gandalf revienne de si loin.

- Bon ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, Galadriel a eu une vision ! Elle a vue la tour de Saroumane et lui-même avec de puissants pouvoirs. Ensuite, elle a entendu ceci : « L'Élémentaliste et la Feuille Verte doivent empêcher cela. Mais Une des deux mourra. Tel est leurs destinés. » dit Gandalf.

Doloriel et Legolas se regardèrent, apeurés, car ils savaient que c'était d'eux que l'énigme parlait.

- C'est que vous, Doloriel et Legolas, devez empêcher Saroumane de retrouver ses pouvoirs, si se n'est déjà fait. Puis vous devez le tuer sans aucun doute… L'un de vous, par contre, devra y laisser sa vie… dit Gandalf en regardant les deux Elfes, attristés.

- Mais pourquoi nous deux ? Nous ne sommes pas différents des autres… demanda Doloriel déterminée et inquiète qui semblait savoir la réponse.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes tous les deux des Elfes hors du commun, Doloriel. Par exemple, vous, vous posséder des pouvoirs extraordinaires sur la nature… Vous pensez que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence ? demanda Gandalf.

- Je le savais que ce jour viendrait ! Je l'ai craint toute ma vie …dit Doloriel triste, en baissant la tête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui …dit Legolas, inquiet.

- Quoi, vous êtes au courant ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez, Doloriel ? demanda Gandalf, insistant et surpris.

- Je ne sais pas tout, mais juste assez… Dès ma naissance, j'avais mes pouvoirs d'Élémentaliste. Puis au fil du temps ou je grandissais, je développais mes pouvoirs. Alors je me suis demandé, pourquoi j'avais ces pouvoirs et pourquoi ce n'était pas, par exemple ma sœur qui les aurait eu ? Je l'ai demandé à mon père. Il me répondit que j'étais la seule Élémentaliste sur la Terre du Milieu et que mon heure viendra ou j'aurai vraiment besoin de ces pouvoirs. J'étais et je deviendrais «la Protectrice». Puis que j'aurai besoin d'une aide, celle du «Gardien». Mais je ne sais pourquoi « la Protectrice» et « le Gardien» représentent ?

- Cela me surprend fortement que votre père vous en aille tant dit… Mais je vais vous expliquer dans les détails…C'est vrai Doloriel vous êtes la seule Élémentaliste sur Terre, car vous êtes l'envoyer d'Ilùvatar, vous êtes l'ange protecteur de la Terre du Milieu. Car Ilùvatar le savais qu'après la mort de Sauron, il resterais encore un mal non vaincu et était à risque de retrouver ces pouvoirs. C'est Saroumane. Alors pour nous avertir de quel mal il s'agissait, Il a envoyé une vision à Galadriel. Pour êtres sûr que Saroumane ne retrouve pas ses pouvoirs, Il vous à envoyer pour l'éliminer. Vous vous posez comme question, pourquoi vous et non votre sœur, par exemple ? Parce que pour pouvoir posséder tant de pouvoirs, il fallait être un être avec une âme blanche, seulement vous, Doloriel, aviez une âme blanche, une âme pure en ce temps là. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement vous, qui en avait une, Legolas aussi. Ce n'était pas prévu par Ilùvatar, alors Il décida, pour ne pas créé de confusion, de vous unir, l'un n'ira pas sans l'autre… Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Et votre union pourra empêche Saroumane de nuire.

- Je comprends à présent ! Voilà pourquoi … Vous vous souvenez, Legolas, lors de notre première rencontre à Fondcombe, pour savoir ce que nous allons faire de l'anneau. Quand votre chicane avec Gimli à commencer, je me suis mit entre vous deux pour vous calmez. En vous prenant l'épaule, j'ai comme ressenti quelque chose de très fort, j'ignorais ce que c'était… Mais à présent je sais pourquoi … dit Doloriel en se tournant vers Legolas.

- Ha oui ! Vous aviez l'air songeuse… Et je crois moi aussi avoir ressentit quelque chose… mais je m'en suis rendu compte seulement avant notre départ…, dit Legolas en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Voilà pourquoi ! Vous aviez senti votre âme jumelle. Celle avec qui vous deviez toujours être liée, dit Gandalf, maintenant, il est temps que vos âmes ce réunit, pour vaincre Saroumane.

- Mais j'ai une question. Comment Saroumane a-t-il retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? demanda Legolas à Gandalf.

- Il a vendu son âme à Melkor pour qu'il le rendre tout puissant, c'est ce que Galadriel à vue et ce qu'Ilùvatar a su… répondit Gandalf.

- J'ai une question moi aussi, Gandalf. Puisque j'aie des pouvoirs sur la nature, pourquoi Legolas n'en possède pas ? demanda Doloriel.

- Vous vous trompez, Doloriel, lui aussi il est puissant… dit Gandalf en regardant Legolas.

- Quoi ! Gandalf, je ne possède aucun pouvoir… dit Legolas, surprit.

- Si vous en avez, mais il sont beaucoup plus cacher, car votre père, quand il a su que vous aviez une âme blanche et que vous étiez le Gardien. Il a tenté de vous protéger, en vous empêchant de développer vos pouvoirs pour ne pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, tout père réagirait de la même manière. Mais il est encore temps de développer vos pouvoirs, Legolas !

Legolas était sur le choc, il avait des pouvoirs sans qu'il ne le sache. Son père le savait en plus.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai comme pouvoirs, Doloriel à ceux de la nature et moi ? demanda Legolas. Et pourquoi sommes-nous surnommer la Protectrice et le Gardien ?

- Pour répondre à votre première question. Doloriel a les pouvoirs pour protéger et combattre avec la nature et vous, vous protégez la Protectrice ainsi que la nature, pour qu'ils ne leur arrive rien. Vous vous assurez que la protection de Doloriel sur la nature sera conservée. Comment ? Grâce à votre habileté au combat, par exemple. Déjà vous êtes un as au tir à l'arc, mais aussi il y en a d'autre que c'est à vous de les découvrir… dit Gandalf. Puis, pour votre deuxième question. «La Protectrice», pour la protection de la nature et le «Gardien», pour garder précieusement la Protectrice et ce qu'elle protège. Vous avez la plus importante tâche, Legolas.

- Alors nos destinés étaient déjà «écrite» à l'avance ? demanda Doloriel.

- Oui ! Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, vous devez accomplir la fin de votre destiné, qui mènera à la fin de l'un de vous deux… (Grand silence) Je trouve cela injuste, de plus que vous vous aimez, cela sera beaucoup plus dur pour vous … dit Gandalf, triste. La raison de cela, c'est que vos âmes blanches sont très rares, donc il faut que l'une d'elle parte parce qu'il était prévu qu'il y en ai juste une sur la Terre depuis le début… Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, Gandalf… Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Legolas qui avait les mains dans celles de Doloriel. Ils avaient tous les deux la même peur de perdre l'autre.

- Maintenant, Legolas vous devez vous entraînez, vous devez développer vos pouvoirs si bien cacher depuis bien longtemps…, dit Gandalf.

- Oui, je commencerais demain…dit Legolas.

- Très bien ! dit Gandalf.

- Le conseil peut ce retirer… dit Aragorn, triste de savoir que l'un de ses amis allaient mourir.

Tous sortirent en silence.

Au souper, Legolas et Doloriel ne mangèrent presque pas. Toutes joies dans leurs visages avaient soudainement disparues. Après le repas, Legolas fut le premier à ce retirer et il alla à l'extérieur. Doloriel était inquiète, c'était la première fois qu'il avait perdu son sourire aussi longtemps. Donc, elle alla le voir à l'extérieur, il était tout près de l'arbre blanc du Gondor.

- Legolas, qu'est ce qui vous tourmente ? demanda Doloriel en se mettant à côté de lui et qui savait déjà la réponse.

- Vous le savez bien, Doloriel. J'ai peur de mourir et en même temps de vous perdre… dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Moi de même, Legolas ! Je n'y survivrais pas si vous partez… Mais il faut rester fort, Legolas, pour sauver ces terres de paix et ce qui nous est cher, dit Doloriel pour lui remonter le moral.

- Mais c'est vous Doloriel, qui m'est cher !... D'un autre côté, vous avez raison. Il faut rester fort pour le peut de temps qu'il nous reste… dit-il un peu encouragé.

Doloriel déversa une larme et Legolas la prit dans ses bras pour se réconforter mutuellement.

- _Melnyë ely, _Legolas, plus que tout autre chose… (Je vous aime, Legolas…) dit Doloriel toujours contre Legolas.

- Moi aussi, Doloriel !... Aller, il se fait tard, allons dormir. J'ai du travaille qui m'attend demain. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? demanda Legolas.

- Bien sûr, Legolas ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! répondit Doloriel en souriant.

- Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous moquer de moi ! dit Legolas en la prenant par la taille, tout en se dirigeant dans leurs appartements.

- Mais non, voyons ! dit-elle en se moquant.

Un grand silence s'installa. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, enfilèrent leur tenu de nuit et se couchèrent, l'un blottit contre l'autre. Puis ils finirent par s'endormirent, assez tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Doloriel se réveilla, elle se retourna pour voir son amoureux, mais il n'était pas là. Doloriel fut surprise de son absence. Elle se leva en vitesse, s'habilla d'une robe rouge vin, se peigna les cheveux en général et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Doloriel trouva enfin Legolas à l'entrer de la citadelle en compagnie de Gandalf, Gimli et Aragorn.

- Bon, vous voici ! Nous pouvons commencer ! dit Aragorn, content de la voir.

- Vous êtes en retard… Nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour l'entraîner, dit Gandalf.

- Quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait se lever de bonne heure pour que Legolas puisse développer ses pouvoirs…Désolé…, dit Doloriel, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Doloriel ! L'important c'est que vous soyez là ! dit Legolas enchanté de la voir.

- Bon, commençons. Legolas, je vais vous donner un indice pour dévoilé vous-même un pouvoir en particulier. Doloriel, vous allez l'aider en tant que son adversaire, mais en y allant doucement puisse que vous êtes beaucoup plus avancer que lui, dit Gandalf.

Doloriel se mit devant Legolas. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Aragorn et Gimli étaient plus éloigné et Gandalf était entre le couple. Il dit à Doloriel :

- Doloriel vous allez attaquer la première, mais vous aller avoir besoin d'une épée. Vous pouvez appeler Itlent … dit Gandalf.

- Quoi ? Je n'est jamais tenter d'appeler mon épée… dit Doloriel très surprise.

- Vous en avez les possibilités, pensez-y comment vous pourriez vous y prendre…

Doloriel réfléchit comment elle pourrait amener Itlent jusqu'à elle, sans bouger. Elle trouva : en utilisant le vent pour la transporter. Elle se concentra et pendant ce temps Gandalf donnant son premier indice à Legolas.

- Legolas, voici votre indice : La pensée… l'Esprit peut désarmer… contrôler…

Legolas avait de la misère à comprendre. Il y réfléchit:

« Quoi ? L'Esprit peut désarmer…peut désarmer l'adversaire peut-être… mais comment… en l'hypnotisant, non ! En… contrôlant l'esprit de l'adversaire, en contrôlant ses gestes pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre, oui ! C'est sûrement ça … mais…comment vais-je faire… D'abord et avant tout être très concentrer… je vais essayer…» se dit Legolas.

« Legolas… Laissez parler votre âme blanche… Cela va peut-être vous aider…» dit Doloriel dans l'esprit de Legolas, prête avec son épée à la main. Elle avait réussit à la faire venir.

Legolas sortit de ses pensées et regarda Doloriel. Elle le regardait avec un sourire encourageant. Legolas le lui rendit pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré. Legolas sortit son épée avec une petite idée comment s'y prendre.

- Legolas, Doloriel, vous êtes prêt ? demanda Gandalf qui se trouvait un peu plus loin du futur combat.

- Oui ! répondit Doloriel et Legolas d'une même voix.

- Allez-y !

Le couple s'approcha l'un de l'autre et Doloriel attaqua la première. Legolas contra son épée avec la sienne. Le combat était enclenché. C'était serré mais Doloriel y allait un peu plus doucement pour permettre à Legolas d'avoir une chance. Legolas repoussa Doloriel avec son épée, puis il se mit à se concentrer sur l'esprit de Doloriel. Là où il devait y rentrer pour la contrôler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Doloriel s'approcha pour attaquer mais soudain elle fut bloquée en plein milieu de son geste. Son épée était à quelques centimètres de Legolas. C'était de justesse. Elle força de toutes ses forces pour retrouver le contrôle de ses membres. Ensuite, elle recula de quelques pas, contre elle-même. Legolas était en pleine possession de ces gestes et il grimaçait un peu montrant ses efforts. Doloriel grimaçait également dévoilant toute la force qu'elle y mettait mais sans succès. Legolas se concentra plus intensément, il fit lâcher l'épée de Doloriel. Itlent tomba au sol.

Legolas était un peu fatigué par tous ses efforts mais il n'abandonna pas. Doloriel était épuisée aussi par le contrôle de Legolas. Il pensa à ce que Doloriel lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, de laisser parler son âme. Alors, il se laissa mener. Il ouvrit les bras rapidement vers Doloriel. Elle fut projeta à quelques mètres d'où elle se trouvait, en tombant au sol elle poussa un petit cris de douleur tandis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Legolas lâcha tout et il tomba à genou épuisé. Doloriel était allongé sur le sol et tenta de se relever, avec trop de difficulté. Legolas se leva en voyant Doloriel exténuée allongé au sol. Il alla à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever, il la tenait par la taille quand elle dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant, mais exténuant !(rires)

- Je suis désoler, Doloriel, je ne pensais pas que ça irais aussi loin…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand que vous essayez de me contrôler et de sortir votre contrôle, ça, c'est très douloureux. C'est comme si on était engourdit de partout et on avait vraiment mal à la tête …

- Désoler, encore…

Doloriel lui sourit. Gandalf s'approcha du couple, tout deux sur pieds.

- Bravo, Legolas ! C'est très bien, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès. De plus, sans sous-estimer votre adversaire et sans aucune pitié pour votre compagne ! dit Gandalf en y ajoutant un petit rire.

- Merci, Gandalf. C'est un peu grâce à Doloriel parce qu'elle ma dit de laisser mon âme prendre le dessus sur moi… C'est ce que j'ai fait…

- Ah oui ! Donc Doloriel, vous aidez votre adversaire ! dit Gandalf surprit, tout en regardant Doloriel.

- Désoler, Gandalf, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher… dit Doloriel, un peu honteuse.

- Voyons Doloriel, ce n'est pas grave, même que c'est important car votre pouvoir de communiquer c'est vraiment essentiel ! Bon maintenant, allez vous reposez, on reprendra l'entraînement cette après-midi. D'accord ? demanda Gandalf.

- Très bien ! dit Legolas.

- C'est parfait ! dit Doloriel.

Doloriel reporta Itlent avec le vent et Legolas serra son épée. Le couple partit et fut rejoint par Gimli et Aragorn.

- Legolas, vous ne surprenez beaucoup ! dit Aragorn.

- Ha ! Aragorn, vous vous êtes éblouit pour si peu… dit Gimli avec vantardise et moquerie, mais pas trop méchamment tout de même.

Les 3 autres ne répondirent rien à sa remarque.

- Bon ! Moi je vais dans le jardin pour reprendre des forces… dit Doloriel en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

- J'y vais avec vous. Moi aussi je vais tenter de les reprendre ! dit Legolas.

- À tout à l'heure, alors ! dit Aragorn.

- À tout à l'heure ! dit Doloriel à Aragorn et Gimli.

Le couple entra dans le jardin.

- Voulez-vous que je vous montre comment reprendre des forces comme un Élémentaliste ? Peut-être que vous en êtes un en partit et que vous ne le saviez pas ?... dit Doloriel, en s'asseyant au sol, sur la pelouse, qui fut rejoint par Legolas, face à elle.

- D'accord, ça coûte rien d'essayer.

- Très bien ! Premièrement mettez vous face à moi et les jambes croisées… comme ça ! Vous devez vous détendre, videz votre esprit pour que les Éléments puisses pénétrer en vous. Pensez à eux, à la paix, à l'harmonie... Puis fermez les yeux. Allons-y ! dit Doloriel en prenant les mains de Legolas.

Doloriel ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration et Legolas fit la même chose, ainsi ce que Doloriel venait de lui dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas réussit et le vent se mit à tourner autour du couple. Ils avaient réussit à eux deux. Les arbres se mirent à murmurer au travers du vent. Legolas sentit en lui une nouvelle force qui provenait sûrement des Éléments. Il ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Doloriel le regardèrent.

- C'est très bien ! Maintenant, c'est à vous seul de trouver votre élément propre ! dit Doloriel en lui souriant.

- D'accord ! Je vais réessayer, mais seul cette fois, dit Legolas.

- Allez-y ! Je vous laisse faire…dit-elle en lui lâchant les mains.

Legolas se relaxa de nouveau sous les yeux de sa compagne. Plus d'une minute plus tard, les feuilles aux pieds des arbres se mirent à voler autour de Legolas, mais sans le moindre vent. L'herbe qui se trouvait autour de Legolas poussa de quelques centimètres à vue d'œil. Legolas sentit ses forces lui revenir avec beaucoup plus de vigueur que lorsqu'il avait l'aide de Doloriel. Legolas ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Doloriel étaient éblouit. Puis l'Élément cessa son activité et tout redevint à la normale.

- Vous avez trouver votre Élément guérisseur et protecteur : La Terre ! C'est très bien ! Vous faites beaucoup de progrès…

- Merci !...

Gimli entra pour leur dire :

- Venez les deux tourtereaux, le dîner va être servit.

Doloriel et Legolas se levèrent et allèrent dîner en compagnie de Gimli.

Après le repas, Legolas, Doloriel, Gandalf, Gimli et Aragorn allèrent devant la citadelle, près de l'arbre blanc. La deuxième séance d'entraînement s'amorça.

- Legolas, vous avez maîtrisé le 5e Élément : L'Esprit. Il vous a servit à bloquer Doloriel. Maintenant, vous allez augmenter votre vitesse au combat, toujours avec Doloriel comme adversaire. Voici votre indice : l'Esprit le peut mais pas la pensée… dit Gandalf.

Pendant que Legolas réfléchissait, Doloriel se plaça face à lui à 3 mètres avec Itlent à la main. Aragorn et Gimli se tenait à l'écart.

- Vous êtes près ? demanda Gandalf une petite minutes plus tard.

- Oui ! répondit Legolas et Doloriel prêts, avec leur épée à la main.

Legolas attaqua le premier sachant quoi faire et comment faire pour vaincre Doloriel. Le combat était encore une fois assez serrer. Legolas laissa aller son Esprit. Soudain, il se mit à frapper de plus en plus vite tellement que Doloriel ne voyait presque pas ses bras. Il bougeait trop rapidement. Doloriel était toute mélangée. Et dit inquiète :

- Legolas, vous allez beaucoup trop vite !

- C'est ce que je tente de faire.

- Bon cela suffit, je vais combattre le feu par le feu. Ou plutôt l'Esprit par le Vent !

Doloriel fit souffler le vent assez violement.

- Je ne crois pas que le vent puisse faire grande chose contre l'Esprit.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, mon cher Legolas !

Doloriel créa une bourrasque de vent très fort autour d'elle tellement que Legolas ne pu l'atteindre avec son épée. Elle avait créé une sorte de bouclier avec le vent.

- Doloriel se n'est pas juste ! dit Legolas qui ne pouvait plus continuer de se combattre.

- Il fallait bien que je me défendre, vous étiez beaucoup trop fort si je faisais rien… dit-elle en atténuant le vent, le combat ainsi terminer.

- Doloriel, je dois dire que votre orgueil vous a un peu dépasser… dit Gimli.

- Il fallait bien monté d'un niveau de difficulté… dit-elle un peu essouffler.

- C'est très bien, Legolas. Vous avez pu vous servir de votre esprit et non de se que vous pensée ! Félicitation ! dit Gandalf en s'approchant de Legolas qui soufflait un peu. Vous aussi Doloriel, mais ne montez pas trop vite les échelons…

- D'accord…

Tous rentrèrent car la pluie commença à tomber. Seulement Doloriel resta où elle était car la pluie signifiait pour elle source de liberté et de paix. Elle tournoya sur elle-même tout en créant une tourmente autour d'elle. Ainsi la pluie ne pu l'atteindre. Legolas était à l'abri de la pluie devant les portes et regardait Doloriel manifester ses pouvoirs. Il la trouvait belle et tellement en paix quand elle était près de la nature, ça se voyait dans son visage. Ça le rendait heureux de la voir de la sorte, mais il pensa au cruel destin qui les attendait et cela lui enleva son sourire. Doloriel toujours dans la tourmente avait sentit le malaise de Legolas sans même l'avoir regarder, donc elle se transforma en faucon bleu-gris, vint près de lui et redevint elle-même sans une goutte de pluie sur elle.

- Vous semblez encore tourmenter, Legolas …demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Vous savez pourquoi, _meleth_ (mon amour), dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Si vous partez, je partirai avec vous…

- Non, voyons Doloriel… Ne faite pas cela … Vous devez survivre…

- Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour apaiser mon désespoir prochain…

- Vous êtes forte Doloriel… Je l'ai ressentis dès que je vous ai rencontré… dit-il en la regardant dans ses yeux océan.

- A quoi bon être forte, si ma source de vie sera éteinte ?... dit-elle en versant une larme.

- Vous devrez vous en trouver une autre source…

- Je ne pourrais me défaire de ce que nous avons nouer… Je ne pourrai pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre que vous, personne ne pourra vous remplacer…

- Je vous prit d'essayer, faite le pour moi …

Doloriel ne su comment répondre. Puis elle dit :

- Et si c'est moi qui pars, que feriez-vous ?

- Je partirai avec vous …Je l'avoue, je ferai la même chose…

- Vous en avez la force... Vous devez vivre…

- A quoi bon, sans vous… c'est la fin du monde…

Doloriel le prit dans ses bras tout en pleurant quelques larmes. Ils regardèrent le paysage dans le vide en pensant à leur cruel destin qui est inévitable.

-----

_Alors vous avez aimez ? Fait-le moi savoir par un petit review !_


	8. Ch8Départ et adieux

_Salut ! Voici la suite ! Je sais c'est un petit chapitre, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain qui serait remplit d'actions et d'émotions !_

_Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews !_

_Chapitre 8 Départ et Adieu…_

_Cinq jours passèrent. Legolas développait de plus en plus ses pouvoirs. Il était devenu aussi puissant que Doloriel. (NdA. : Je ne vais tout de même pas vous dire ses pouvoirs, ça gâcherais le punch :P) Il savait désarmer et contrôler l'adversaire, etc.… Il développa son cinquième Élément : L'Esprit. L'humeur de Legolas et Doloriel fut un peu meilleure que la dernière fois, lors de l'orage. Gandalf les quémanda à la salle du trône, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Gimli._

-----

Le couple entra dans la salle royale, on les attendait.

- Vous voilà… Nous pouvons commencer. Ce que je vais vous dire c'est très important, dit Gandalf en regardant surtout Doloriel et Legolas. C'est le moment d'agir. Vous devez entrer en jeu, Saroumane est devenu très puissant, mais il n'est pas rendu au maximum de sa puissance nous pouvons encore le vaincre et vous, Doloriel et Legolas, êtes les seuls assez puissants pour le détruire. Moi, je n'y arriverais pas à bout car seul, c'est peine perdue donc à vous deux, vous en aurez les forces.

- Quand devons-nous aller en Isengard ? demanda Doloriel à Gandalf.

- Il n'est plus en Isengard, justement… Il a pu se sauver de la garde de Sylvebarbe. D'après lui, Saroumane serait dans la forêt de Fangorn car il se déplace seulement à pied et il s'est enfuit, il y a juste plus d'une heure. Heureusement, cette forêt est devenu un véritable labyrinthe pour les êtres ayant le Mal dans leur cœur. Donc, vous devez y aller de toute urgence avant qu'il ne la quitte car il aura acquit la totalité de ses pouvoirs et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter !

- Et comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ? demanda Aragorn.

- Je communique par la pensée avec Galadriel qui a vu par une vision où il se trouvait ! dit Gandalf à Aragorn.

- On part immédiatement, d'accord Doloriel ? demanda Legolas à sa compagne.

- Oui, allons-y ! L'avenir de la Terre du Milieu est en jeu ! dit-elle et quitta la salle pour aller se préparer dans ses appartements.

- On se retrouvera devant les portes… dit Gandalf.

- Très bien … dit Legolas en rejoignant Doloriel.

Le couple alla dans leurs appartements et se changèrent en tenue de combat. Legolas vêtit son ensemble vert et brun, le même que lorsqu'il était dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, ainsi que son arc, ses flèches et ses deux lames. Doloriel, quant à elle, portait une blouse blanche au manche serre sauf aux extrémités, par-dessus ; une veste bleu nuit qui lui arrêtait aux cuisses, qui s'attachait avec un lacet en avant, une jupe bleu marine, mais sa ressemblait à une cape qui se portait à la taille et qui arrêtait à quelques centimètres du sol. Cette jupe ouverte à l'avant, laissait voir un pantalon noir, ample du genou à la cheville. Elle avait une ceinture noir où elle y mit son épée et elle portait des bottes brunes cacher par son pantalon. Pour finir elle mit dans son dos son arc, ses flèches et sa cape bleue nuit de rôdeuse. Ils apportèrent aussi quelques provisions. Ils étaient près et allèrent aux écuries préparer leur cheval respectif.

Doloriel ne pu rien faire car Gripoil ne supporte aucune selle, donc elle sortit la première avec ce dernier. Legolas vint la rejoindre avec son cheval également blanc du nom de Asufel. _(NdA. : Asufel ; j'ignore si ça s'écrit comme ça donc j'y est été par la prononciation dans le film.)_

Gandalf, Aragorn et Gimli arrivèrent près d'eux devant les portes.

- Doloriel, Legolas, une dernière chose : Deux êtres puissants vaut mieux qu'un. Donc rester ensemble sinon, vous êtes perdus. Et aussi, vous devez respecter et accomplir votre destin en entier. Vous savez de quoi je fait allusion… dit Gandalf au couple, voulant dire que l'un des deux devait mourir, c'était inévitable et ce l'était.

- D'accord, alors adieu, peut-être… dit Doloriel un peu triste.

Aragorn vint la prendre dans ses bras comme dernier adieu, cela le bouleversait de savoir que l'un de ses meilleurs amis allait mourir. Puis, Aragorn prit la main de Legolas avec poigne. Gimli se contenta de leur serrer la main vivement et il ajouta :

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, chers Elfes !

- Adieu, on pensera à vous à chaque instant, dit Aragorn le cœur gros.

- Adieu, mon cher Gardien et ma chère Protectrice… dit Gandalf. Aller-y, je compte sur vous !

- Adieu, dit Legolas, au groupe, triste lui aussi.

Legolas et Doloriel montèrent leur cheval et partirent à toute allure vers la forêt de Fangorn.


	9. Ch9L'Ultime combat

_Chapitre 9_ _L'Ultime combat_

_Doloriel et Legolas chevauchèrent sans s'arrêter, seulement pour dormir. Leur voyage dura une journée entière._

-----

Au matin du deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent à la forêt de Fangorn. Ils laissèrent les chevaux à la lisière de la forêt. Doloriel et Legolas y pénétrèrent.

- J'espère que Saroumane n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir sortir de la forêt. Sinon, on est fichu ! dit Legolas en avançant d'un bon pas, suivit de Doloriel.

- Oui, je l'espère, mais vous connaissez les Ents, ils peuvent de grandes choses que nous ignorons nous-même… dit Doloriel pour le rassurer.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

Ils marchèrent pendant presque une heure et ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Je sens une présence… dit Doloriel un peu inquiète.

- Vous aussi vous sentez quelque chose…

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, dans les airs, rien. Doloriel eut une idée pour savoir d'où provenait cette présence. Elle provoqua une légère brise qui partit à sa droite, car c'est là qu'elle l'avait sentit.

- Que faites-vous exactement ? demanda Legolas à voix basse en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vous allez voir… Aller, venez ! dit Doloriel en grimpant dans un grand arbre suivit de Legolas qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Doloriel.

- Pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher ? demanda Legolas en chuchotant.

- On va bientôt voir cette présence ici, grâce à cette brise… Puisque nous ne savons pas qui est cette présence, il ne faut pas prendre de chance au cas où se serait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de nuisible.

- D'accord… dit-il se surveillant l'arriver du courant d'air, assit sur une branche voisine de celle de Doloriel. Ils étaient camouflés par les grandes feuilles. Doloriel avait trouvé une bonne cachette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher, ainsi que le vent se lever. C'était la brise que Doloriel avait envoyée. Soudain, Doloriel se prit le cou comme si on l'étranglait, elle avait de la misère à respirer et elle grimaçait de douleur. Legolas, inquiet lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Doloriel ?

- Il est ici …… tout prés……, fini par dire Doloriel qui manquait de souffle.

Tellement elle manquait de souffle, elle bascula de sa branche et tomba pour atteindre le sol sur le dos de plein fouet. Legolas alla la rejoindre anxieux par se qui se passait. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Doloriel ? Doloriel, que se passe-t-il, qui vous fait cela ? demanda Legolas vraiment inquiet.

- Celui que……, dit-elle a bout de souffle sur le bord de l'évanouissement, avec les yeux petits.

Puis elle les ferma quand soudain un rire diabolique se fit entendre et un homme apparut devant Legolas et Doloriel. C'était Saroumane avec un sourire malicieux, il semblait tenir quelque chose d'invisible dans sa main. Il était à 5 mètres d'eux et il dit :

- Pauvre petite… ha ha ha… Elle s'est fait avoir ! Qu'elle peut être naïve !

Doloriel rouvrit les yeux, elle semblait avoir retrouver presque toutes ses forces et plus rien ne l'étranglait. Elle se leva avec l'aide de Legolas.

- Je ne suis point du tout naïve et je ne me suis pas faite avoir ! C'est ce que je …dit-elle, elle fut interrompu par Saroumane. Elle s'approcha de lui, furieuse.

- Ho, que si Doloriel ! C'est grâce à ton sort que je vous ai repéré ! Alors si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à se que je dirais car je maintient ton courant d'air par le cou ! Et je crois bien que tu ressens ce mal ! N'est ce pas ! dit Saroumane à serra se qu'il y avait d'invisible dans sa main. C'était le courant d'air de Doloriel et elle ressent sa pression contre son cou. Elle gémissait de douleur et tomba à genou.

Legolas l'aida à se relever.

- Je ne suis pas si sûr que vous pourriez la retenir bien longtemps ! dit Legolas qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Ha bon ! Et com… dit Saroumane qui n'eut pas le temps de dire sa phrase que Legolas tentait de contrôler son poignet. Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement !

- Ho que si ! dit Doloriel qui elle aussi allait tentez quelque chose.

Elle projeta son bras devant elle créant un bref courant d'air. Soudain, un arbre prit vie et avec une de ses branches frappa Saroumane dans le dos. Il tomba au sol et lâcha le courant d'air. Doloriel reprit son souffle, enfin libre. Saroumane se releva et dit :

- Ce n'est que le commencement ! Vous n'avez encore rien vu !

Il projeta ses bras devant lui, faisant propulser Doloriel et Legolas de quelques mètres et ils tombèrent violement au sol. Ils se relevèrent, prirent leurs armes, ses lames pour Legolas et son épée pour Doloriel. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de Saroumane qui lui sortit de nul part son nouveau bâton de pouvoirs.

Legolas attaqua le premier, il fut répliqué par le bâton de son ennemi qui était aussi dur que du métal. Les coups s'accumulèrent au fil des minutes qui passaient. Doloriel entra dans le combat, il était deux contre un, mais Saroumane combattait presque pour trois.

Saroumane poussa ses deux ennemis avec les pouvoirs de son bâton. Il se concentra et poussa un grand rire diabolique. Puis, il disparut. La voix de Saroumane dans les airs disait :

- Essayer de m'atteindre maintenant ! HA !... HA !... HA !...

Legolas et Doloriel, surpris et inquiet, se relevèrent et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, cherchant Saroumane. Ils serrèrent leurs armes car pour ce cas là, ils ne leurs étaient d'aucune utilités. Seul Legolas avait la faculté de le voir. Il se concentra et projeta son regard autour de lui attentif au moindre geste. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Doloriel eut une idée, mais avec une faible chance de réussir. Elle fit venir d'immenses nuages noirs et une pluie commença à tomber. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant elle aussi l'ennemi. Espérant que la pluie tombe sur ses épaules et sur sa tête, mais son plan ne marcha pas.

- Si vous pensez me trouver qu'avec une pluie ! Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! dit la voix de Saroumane. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Doloriel fit arrêter la pluie, déçue. Legolas fini par le voir, mais il ne sentait que l'ombre du mal, donc s'était sans aucun doute Saroumane.

- Je sais où il se trouve ! dit Legolas à voix basse.

Legolas n'en dit pas plus, au grand désarroi de Doloriel qui n'y comprenait rien. Legolas laissa parler son âme et son esprit. Il se concentra pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Saroumane pour le faire réapparaître.

- Haha haha… dit la voix de Saroumane, souffrant de douleur.

Legolas se concentra d'avantage et il réussit enfin à rendre visible leur ennemi. Legolas fut un peu essoufflé face à sa grande résistance, mais ce rétablit assez vite.

Saroumane se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clairière et se mit à rire diaboliquement. Il leva les bras vers le ciel et des nuages noirs apparurent ainsi que des éclairs. Legolas et Doloriel se rapprochèrent de Saroumane pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ce qu'il contrôlait de la nature et du mal.

Soudain la terre se mit à trembler et une forte pluie commença à tomber. Par la suite la terre se sépara, laissant voir une fissure se tracer sous les pieds de Legolas. Tellement cette fissure s'ouvrit rapidement, Legolas n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il y tomba. Doloriel n'eut pas le temps de rattraper sa main.

- NONNNNN…… cria Doloriel.

Doloriel se projeta dans le cœur de la terre et se transforma en faucon. Elle rejoignit Legolas qui était tombé sur une petite plate-forme rocheuse. Le faucon redevint Doloriel et alla au près de Legolas, immobile.

- Legolas ! Legolas ? Vous m'entendez ! _Meleth_ ! dit Doloriel en prenant son amour dans ses bras.

- Doloriel ? … dit Legolas les yeux petits, mais en vie.

- Legolas ! Je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas … dit-elle en le regardant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne serais pas partit sans toi !... dit-il avec un sourire.

Doloriel lui sourit, mais elle demeura tout de même anxieuse.

- Alors ! En bas, je vous attends, moi ! Viens dont, petite Prêtresse que je t'anéantisse ! Ha ha ha ha … dit Saroumane qui les regardait, impatient.

Doloriel fut soudain soulevé dans les airs, c'est Saroumane qui l'attirait vers lui. Doloriel ne put rien y faire.

- Legolas ! Soigne-toi à l'aide de la nature, seul elle peu de rendre encore plus fort ! dit Doloriel toujours dans les airs en se débattant sans succès.

Legolas lui sourit pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit et qu'il savait quoi faire.

Saroumane serra son poing fermement, il étouffait Doloriel comme tout à l'heure. Doloriel se tint le cou et cherchait son air. Saroumane l'emmena devant lui, toujours en train de flotter dans les airs et paralysée par son sortilège.

- Alors maintenant, petite Prêtresse ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi à présent !

Il la projeta dans les airs et elle fonça dos à un arbre et tomba sur le sol. Elle était épuisée et avait mal partout à cause de la paralysie causé par Saroumane. Elle ne bougeait presque plus, mais elle était toujours en vie. Elle résistait. La Protectrice se releva, avec un peu de difficulté, en s'appuyant à l'arbre. Elle fit face à Saroumane, mit une main en avant d'elle, la paume vers le sol. Une végétation épaisse poussa et entoura Saroumane, l'en empêchant de nuire pour un petit moment. Donc, Doloriel en profita pour retourner voir Legolas, encore à bout de souffle. Elle regarda en bas où Legolas avait atterrit, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il n'était plus là. Doloriel était angoissée. Pour pas que Saroumane sache que Legolas n'était plus là, elle décida de l'appeler par la pensée.

« Legolas ? Legolas ? Où êtes-vous ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ! demanda-elle désespérément.

Oui, je suis là ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours en vie ! Retenez-le pendant un petit moment, j'arrive très bien tôt ! dit-il.

Je vais essayer ! Faites vite surtout ! dit-elle.

Oui, je vous le promets ! » dit Legolas.

Doloriel se retourna et Saroumane finit par sortir de l'emprise du feuillage. Il avait sortit son épée, Doloriel se releva et fit de même. Saroumane s'approcha d'elle et attaqua le premier. Le combat commença. Ce fut assez difficile pour Doloriel de donner des coups puissants car elle était déjà faible au début. Le combat continua pendant quelques minutes, plus les minutes passaient plus Doloriel faiblissait.

«Pourquoi Legolas n'arrive-t-il pas ?» se dit-elle désespérer.

Saroumane se retrouva dos à la fissure qu'il avait fait. Il regarda un bref coup d'oeil en bas et dit :

- Alors, ton chez Gardien n'est plus en bas ! Donc, il a sans doute retrouvé ses forces ! C'est très intéressant ! dit-il avec une idée derrière la tête.

Doloriel arrivait à peine à l'entendre, elle était trop épuisée. Alors Saroumane en profita. Il attaqua, tellement fort que l'épée de Doloriel s'envola dans les airs et Saroumane la rattrapa. Itlent ne supportait aucunes mains reflétant le mal. Donc, Saroumane se fit brûle la paume par Itlent, donc il la lança très loin, pour pas que Doloriel puisse l'atteindre.

Malheureusement, Doloriel n'avait plus son arc et ses flèches car elles avaient tombé lorsqu'elle s'était transformer en faucon, ça faisait une trop grosse charge à faire disparaître et réapparaître. Donc elle se trouvait sans armes. Saroumane attaqua quelques coups que Doloriel se contenta d'éviter, car elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire apparaître son bouclier d'air. Saroumane attaqua d'un autre coup, que Doloriel ne put éviter, elle le reçu sur sa jambe droite. Doloriel cria de douleur et tomba au sol, exténuer.

Saroumane remarqua une présence dans le bois dans l'ombre des arbres et il resta vigilent. Soudain, une flèche sortit du bois et visait Saroumane, il s'en rendit compte. Alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, il prit Doloriel encore au sol, la mit devant lui comme bouclier. La flèche s'arrêta soudain et tomba au sol, c'est Doloriel qui avait fait apparaître pendant une seconde son bouclier, mais sans plus, elle était à bout de force. La pluie cessa soudainement. Saroumane blottit contre lui le dos de Doloriel et lui mit son épée sous la gorge.

- Aller petit Gardien ! Sort de ta cachette ! Sinon c'est ta protéger qui va mourir ! dit Saroumane en serrant de plus bel son épée sur Doloriel.

- Non, Legolas ! Ne sortez pas ! Plutôt mourir que de te voir soumit à lui ! Restez cacher Leg… dit Doloriel avant même qu'elle est put finir sa phrase Saroumane serra encore plus son épée sous sa gorge et elle dit à Saroumane, Allez-y tuer moi ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Legolas ne cédera pas !

- C'est ce que tu crois ! J'en doute fort ma chère petite ! Car si tu meurs, Legolas ne pourra pas me vaincre tout seul ! Alors tu mens sur tous les points ! dit Saroumane.

Soudain quelque chose d'invisible qui volait, s'approcha de Saroumane par derrière et il reçut un coup derrière la tête se qui le fit projeter loin de Doloriel qui tomba aussi au sol. L'être invisible apparut c'était Legolas, il atterrit à côté de Doloriel, en pleine forme. Il avait comme pouvoir de voler pendant un bref moment, car son esprit a pu alléger son corps pour que la gravité exercer sur lui soit inférieure à la normale, donc il peut voler. Il prit Doloriel pour la faire tenir debout, elle se tint à lui à cause de sa jambe blesser et lui dit :

- Doloriel ! Je sais comment le vaincre ! Vous vous souvenez avant notre départ ce que Gandalf a dit : « Deux êtres puissants vaut mieux qu'un »…

- Oui, je m'en souvient… dit-elle essayant de ce maintenir debout.

- Alors, unissons nos âmes blanches !

- D'accord !

Doloriel réussit à se maintenir debout et Legolas était à côté d'elle, face à leur ennemi qui s'approchait d'eux, furieux. Legolas mit sa main à la hauteur de son épaule, la paume vers Doloriel. Elle mit la sienne sur celle de son Gardien et avec leur main qui était libre, ils placèrent leur paume dans la direction de Saroumane. Le couple se concentra. Soudain Saroumane fut entourer une tourmente noire et se mit à brûler vif. Il criait de douleur, il se tourna et courut vers la fissure sans la voir. Il tomba dans les profondeurs de la terre. Legolas referma la fissure puisque c'était son Élément : La Terre et il eut une forte douleur à la poitrine puis elle s'arrêta subitement.

Ils cessèrent leur attaque et Doloriel tomba au sol sans aucune force dans le corps. Legolas la retourna, anxieux et prit le haut de son corps dans ses bras.

- Doloriel ! Doloriel ? Non, ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de vous ! dit-il sans espoir.

- Je sais, Legolas, je sais ! Il le faut… Il fallait que ça arrive……… _Melnyë ely, _Legolas_… _(Je t'aime, Legolas) dit-elle avant de refermer les yeux, maintenant inerte.

- NON ! Doloriel ? Nonn…… Pourquoi ? … dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, tout en versant quelques larmes.

Il demeura là pendant un long moment. Puis il emmena le corps de son amour jusqu'à Minas Tirith.


	10. Ch10L'accomplissement de sa mission

_Salut ! Dsl ça la été un peu long parce qu'on est dans la 2ème coupe (Vous savez sans doute pas c'est quoi cette expression la :P Dsl…lol)_

_**Rép. :** Ne t'en fait pas, Luciole, je ne suis pas si méchante ! ;) :P_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 10 Le Gardien et l'accomplissement de sa mission…_

Legolas arriva au château et alla porter le corps de Doloriel dans ses appartements sur leur lit. On cogna à la porte et Legolas n'eut pas envie d'ouvrir, seul, perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le lit au pied de sa bien-aimée.

- Legolas, je sais que vous êtes là… Puis-je entrer avec Aragorn ? demanda Gandalf.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Gandalf ouvrit la porte tout de même, lentement. Il entra suivit d'Aragorn qui était presque sur le bord des larmes.

- Je suis désoler, Legolas… Il fallait que ça arrive… On n'y pouvait rien… dit Gandalf en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

- Moi de même, Legolas, je suis désoler… dit Aragorn en tentant de retenir ses larmes, c'était tout de même un homme et un roi fier.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, lui demanda ça… C'est de ma faute… Elle était bien trop faible pour supporter ça… dit Legolas sans vraiment entendre ses compagnons.

- Vous voyez trop en noir, Legolas !... dit Gandalf.

- Comment faire, Gandalf, pour voir du blanc lorsque vous venez de perdre sa seule source ? demanda Legolas, livide, en se levant devant Gandalf.

Gandalf ne sut quoi répondre. Il était à cour d'argument pour le remonter. Il s'approcha de Doloriel, il mit sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, abasourdit au plus haut point.

- Ha, mon dieu !

- Qui a-t-il, Gandalf ? demanda Legolas, étonné.

- Rien, rien… Il faut seulement que je sois certain d'une chose primordiale ! dit-il en partant en vitesse de la chambre.

- Je me demande se qu'il a ! C'est bizarre ! dit Aragorn, surpris.

- C'est vraiment bizarre ! dit Legolas, un peu moins lunatique, tout à coup.

Legolas et Aragorn sortirent et courraient à la recherche de Gandalf.

- Gimli, où est Gandalf ! demanda Aragorn sans s'arrêter de courir devant Gimli.

- Il est à l'extérieur, il parait qu'il parle avec Galadriel par la pensée ! (Rires)

- Merci !

Ils sortirent et virent Gandalf en avant de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, les yeux fermer. Il avait l'air très concentrer.

- Gandalf ! Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Legolas.

- Galadriel a confirmé ce que j'ai vu ! Peut-être que Doloriel est encore en vie ! dit Gandalf, plein d'espoir.

- Mais c'est impossible, Gandalf ! dit Legolas, confus.

- Venez voir par vous-même ! dit-il en les ramenant à la chambre.

Ils entrèrent.

- Aller toucher le front de Doloriel, Legolas ! dit Gandalf.

Legolas obéit, il lui toucha le front. Il sentit soudainement une chaleur, puis un cœur battre. Il vit dans sa tête l'image d'une âme brune. Il enleva sa main et se retourna vers Gandalf et Aragorn, surprit.

- Elle est en vie ! J'ai contacter Galadriel pour en être sûr car dans sa vision ça disait : « L'Élémentaliste et la Feuille Verte doivent empêcher cela. Mais Une des deux mourra. Tel est leurs destinés. » Et bien je me suis demander pourquoi avoir dit Une plutôt que un, ce qui aurait été bien plus cohérant. J'ai découvert ou plutôt deviner que le «Une» voulait dire une âme donc une âme blanche. Ce n'était pas la mort d'un de vous deux qui allait ce produire mais la mort d'une des deux âmes !

- Mais personne ne peut vivre sans une âme, Gandalf ! Si Doloriel aurait perdu son âme blanche, pourquoi vivrait-elle encore ? demanda Legolas.

- Et bien mon cher Legolas ! Ce que vous ne savez pas et je viens de le découvrir, c'est que vos âmes blanches ne contenaient seulement que vos immenses pouvoirs pour vaincre l'ennemi et que la vraie âme d'une personne tout à fait normale, n'a pas été détruite. Donc, Doloriel n'a perdu que ses forts pouvoirs et à garder dans son âme brune que les petits pouvoirs qui ne paraissent pas aux yeux du monde. Seulement ceux qui sont importants à son cœur.

- Alors pourquoi semble-t-elle morte, alors que c'est l'inverse ? demanda Legolas.

- Elle est en phase de guérison, elle s'adapte à la présence de son âme brune et au départ de la blanche ! Son pouvoir de guérison, lui est sûrement rester ! Mais si nous ne l'aidons pas ça risque de prendre des semaines avant qu'elle soit complètement guérit…… Arwen va pouvoir nous aider ! Elle possède de grande faculté de guérison que son père lui a apprit, elle va pouvoir aider sa propre sœur ! dit Gandalf.

- Mais elle est à Fondcombe ! Elle ne reviendra pas avant 2 jours ! dit Aragorn.

- Alors nous allons l'attendre ! Et pour l'instant, nous pourrions la mettre en contact avec la nature pour lui faciliter la tâche. Legolas pouvez-vous l'emmener dans le parc… dit Gandalf.

- D'accord ! dit tout simplement Legolas.

Il emmena Doloriel dans le parc et la déposa sous un bel arbre. Gandalf et Aragorn l'avait suivit et quand ils virent Legolas assit dos à l'arbre. Ils décidèrent de le laisser seul.

Legolas demeura silencieux et laissa la nature le réconforter. Quelques heures passèrent sans qu'il ne quitte le parc.

Soudain un vent puissant se leva, Legolas devina que c'était Doloriel qui le manifestait. Il la regarda au milieu de cette tourmente. Puis, le teint livide et inanimé de cette dernière disparut pour devenir un teint rosé, remplit de vie. Par la suite, ses vêtements de rôdeuse disparut, laissant place à une magnifique robe blanche et argentée. Legolas fut étonnamment surpris de cette métamorphose et ça lui redonna espoir.

Plus rien ne se produisit.

La nuit tomba, le vent s'était calmé et Legolas rentra Doloriel dans leurs appartements pour la nuit. Puis, Legolas s'endormit au côté de sa bien-aimée.

---

Deux jours passèrent et Doloriel ne s'était pas encore réveiller, mais elle était remplit de vie et avait conservé sa tenue. Arwen arriva au château et Aragorn lui expliqua tout. Le couple ainsi que Gandalf allèrent au parc où se trouvaient Legolas et Doloriel sous le même arbre qu'il y a deux jours.

- Bonjour Legolas ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais la sortir de là ! dit-elle pour le réconforter.

- Je sais que vous aller y arriver ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Arwen s'assit à côté de sa sœur, elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit un sursaut brusque. Elle se retourna vers les autres et dit :

- Je ne peux rien y faire, Gandalf ! Son esprit est indépendant ! Il ne recevra aucune aide et il ne voudra point en recevoir !

- Haa… mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'ai déjà tenter de la protéger, mais ça là presque causer sa mort ! Souvenez-vous, elle établissait un contacter avec Frodon…

- Oui je m'en souviens, parfaitement ! dit Aragorn.

- Alors comment l'aider, sans la conduire à sa mort ? demanda Legolas, un peu inquiet.

- Je sais comment ! dit Arwen contente de sa découverte. Legolas vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide, vous êtes tout de même son Gardien ! Et si ce terme insinuait autre chose…

- Oui ! C'est brillant, Arwen ! Alors Le Gardien signifierait…… dit Gandalf qui cherchait.

- Le Gardien de la vie … de sa vie…dit Legolas qui avait deviné.

- C'est sûrement ça ! Alors, vous vous assurer que Doloriel ne perde pas la vie ! dit Gandalf. Maintenant, c'est à vous, Legolas, de laisser parler votre âme blanche et votre cœur… Aller venez, laissons le seul avec elle !

Tous partirent.

Legolas se concentra et prit les mains de Doloriel. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vent se leva, les arbres murmurèrent et les feuilles dansèrent autour du couple. Soudain dans une poussière argentée, Doloriel se transforma en une colombe blanche. Elle vola très haut dans le ciel, libre comme le vent et revint devant Legolas. La colombe disparut et Doloriel revint. Elle était assise en indienne face à Legolas et elle avait les yeux clos. Elle les ouvrit et sourit à son Gardien. Legolas fou de joie la prit dans ses bras. Elle tomba sur le dos. Doloriel lui dit à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as encore sauvée ! Tel était votre tâche de Gardien ! C'est grâce à votre amour, encore une fois que je suis sauf ! dit-elle très contente.

- J'ai cru vous perdre à nouveau…

- Vous le saviez très bien que je ne serais jamais partit sans toi !

Le couple s'embrasèrent et se levèrent voir les autres. Arwen arriva la première et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras folle de joie, elle aussi. Gandalf, Aragorn et Gimli arrivèrent et furent eux aussi remplit de joie de voir leur amie en vie.

-----

Legolas et Doloriel demeurèrent ensemble tout au long de leur vie, pour des siècles et des siècles, heureux et en paix avec les Éléments.

FIN

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des reviews please !_

_Aussi je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfic ! En plus, j'ai une autre idée de fic, où est-ce que je vais avoir du fun à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous allez les aimer eux aussi ! A plus ! Des reviews please ! Je n'est juste 8, Let's go :P _

_Lunadrielle_


End file.
